Second Chance
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Sequel to "Their Story" Crossover with TRON0602. Two years after the events in the first story. We see into the life of Sakina after the years of her mates death and the lives of her cubs. When trouble comes to the Pride lands yet again...tragedy strikes in the unlikely way and second chances are made
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>There is old saying. That the wises and strongest of souls are those who have seen and experienced both the greatest of joys in life and the greatest of grief in the times of sorrow and lived through them to only come out stronger in the end. But sometimes those strong wise souls don't even know how strong they can truly be, and while they hurt on the inside they put the best of smiles on for those they love the most. Remaining strong and happy for those they love rather then for themselves. Staying in an ever remaining state of life day through day…until something comes along to break that cycle.<p>

Forcing them free.

* * *

><p>Across the plains, and mountain ranges, the shadows of darkness slowly faded away as night faded into day. Light poured across the prospering plains of the Pride Lands, for the sun had risen for yet another day to greet the animals that started to rouse when morning's first light warmed them. As it grew higher in the sky, it cast its warm glow upon a great stone kopje that stood center in these lush green lands reaching high toward the sky.<p>

Pride Rock.

Home to the Pride Lands only ruling pride. Its shadow stretching far across the grasslands as the sun beamed down upon it. Deep inside a den, a lone lioness pale tan in colour laid with her head resting upon her paws. Along side her laid four adolescent cubs, all resting with their heads laid out upon their mother's back having sought warmth from the cold during the night.

The only movement from the group was an occasional ear flick or paw kick that would hit one of the siblings who would kick back in their sleep.

As the morning light flooded the cave, washing over the lioness' face, dark emerald eyes opened only to squint at the source of light shining into them. Sakina raised her paw to cover her eyes to block out the offending light. It took her a moment to adjust to the light, then letting her paw drop back down to the ground she lifted her head to stare at the cave opening.

A small smile on her face.

Yet another day.

For a moment sadness washed over her looked at the spot opposite of her cubs. A sport where her mate should have been if he'd have lived. But sadly fate had thought to take him from her side just when she thought she would finally be getting him back and taking him from the lives of his cubs.

Cubs, she thought with a bigger smile. She looked upon her offspring that lay close to her. Her eyes filling with amusement at her two sons that laid with their paws close to each other and would give one another an occasional kick which would cause them both to grunt but not wake from their slumber. While her two daughters just snuggled close together while the rested as close to their mother as they possibly could. One's ears twitching while she dreamt.

Her four beautiful cubs. Two sons, two daughters. One boy favoured his Father's, Nuka's, grey fur, while one of her daughters was dark brown in colour with a grey underbelly while her last two cubs were tan in colour a tad bit darker then their own mother's.

Her angels.

If it weren't for them, she figured she'd gone insane with the loss of her beloved. But she had them to keep her going. It had been nearly two years since the war with the Outlanders that landed up with the Pride Lander pride growing in numbers as enemies became allies and fellow pride members. Two years since the death of Zira…two years since the death of her Nuka.

Over the those years the two prides, now one, had worked together to build a solid alliance. It had been rocky in the beginning, many stepping on egg shells around one another. But thing's had worked out in the end. Thing's strengthened with the mating of the Princess to the Outlander Prince and the birthing of their young cub, a son, who was a few months younger then Sakina's own litter.

Turning her heads from her cubs to peer at the cave entrance where the morning's light shined in bright. She sighed; guess it was time to get up though she wished she didn't have too. Her young ones were so much more peaceful when they were sleeping, she thought amusingly to herself.

Carefully she slipped out from beneath and away from her cubs that only groaned and mumbled curling up on the ground when their mother had gotten up. Shaking her head at the fact that they still did not stir, she took a moment to herself. Stretching out her sore aching muscles one by one by stretching first her entire body then her each of her legs.

Opening her mouth in a loud yawn, Sakina shook the leftover grogginess from her body. Then when she was sure she was fully awake, she glanced at her cubs debating on whether or not she should wake them up. They just looked so…peaceful sleep…and so…quiet. If she were Vitani, she would have probably let them continue sleeping since the lioness came to think that nap time since the cubs had been capable of walking was the best time of the day.

Sakina and the other lionesses had started jesting with the golden lioness that things with cubs got easier then you had your own. Which they all had bets going that she would one day come across someone who would give her the opportunity to become a mother rather then just an Aunt like she was now.

Something Vitani strongly disagreed on. Claiming she had enough with putting up with nieces and nephews. Why would she ever want cubs when she had that to put up with?

Sakina shook her head; there were moments she wondered if Vitani's stubbornness was hereditary. For it seemed to run in each of the three siblings, and while she hated to admit it Zira as well, and now it seemed even her own cubs were picking up on it. Although she betted to herself that it had something to do with loving to hang out with their aunt Vitani so much since the day they were born.

Her daughter, Enzi's first word had even Vitani's name. Of course it came out as "'Ani!" But they picked up on what she been trying to say for she'd been crawling toward Vitani when she had said it.

Sakina sighed and shook her head. Vitani had been rather smug for some time after that and didn't seem to let anyone forget that she been her nieces first word. Despite how much she loved to call them _**'Little Demons' **_it was obvious that the lioness loved them. In her own…special way.

Drawing herself from her thoughts she looked toward her young ones again. Deciding it was best to wake them up. With the girls so close to coming of age, they would be soon having their first hunt. Something they been training months for. Everyday for some time it had been all that they been able to talk about. Each wanted to be as great a huntress as the rest of their beloved aunts and their mother.

Approaching her cubs, she reached out and first ran her paws over their heads. With her sons she fixed their growing manes. Still not fully grown in, but long enough on their heads and neck and patches on their chests. Both boys' manes were turning out to be black like their fathers but only one of her sons, Basi, seemed likely would have the same untidiness that Nuka's had.

Something that made her heart warm to know that both of her sons would take after their father in their own way.

Licking her paw and tempting to put so orderliness to her son's mane but as always failing. Sakina started nudging all four of them to get them to wake. "Alright you four, time to get up sleepy heads. It's a new day."

Blinking her brown eyes open tiredly, Enzi turned her head sluggishly to peer at her mother for a moment with a disgruntled look at being awakened from her '_beauty sleep'_. Rolling onto her back she stretched out her legs above her. "But Mama, do we have too?" Yawning, the young lioness forced herself to roll back over and push herself up tiredly onto her paws.

Her eyes drooping while she tried to force herself to stay awake swaying on the spot a little as sleepiness tried to take over. Maybe if she just closed her eyes a bit her mother wouldn't notice and she could just nap sitting up.

Giving a little chuckle, Sakina approached her daughter. Sitting beside her, she began grooming Enzi who started to purr half awake and half asleep. They may be half way to being grown ups but Sakina wasn't about to let her cubs run around all dirty like. Her son's would run around half covered in mud if she didn't make them take baths. "Yes dear, can't be sleeping the entire day away now can we?"

Rubbing his eyes from where he still laid on the cave floor, Basi mumbled. "I wish we could." Groaning knowing there was no way his mother was going to let them go back to sleep, he moved to get up but let out a startled cry when he felt his mother grab him and pull him in next for a morning grooming. "Oh come on! Mom! Stop it!" Basi squirmed in a desperate attempt to pull away from her.

But it was no use, Sakina kept a good grip on her son. Having learned when he was younger how much her son despises bath time she had to learn to keep a strong grip on Basi. And now that he was older and could fight more against her, she held to hold on even stronger.

The only good thing was Basi did not wish to hurt his mother so never struggled too much that would make him go as far as hurting her.

But did that mean he liked it?

Nope.

In fact…"Mom!" He hollered ignoring his brother and sister's snickers as they all now up and awake sat back watching his dilemma. None willing to help him. To them, this was their morning entertainment that had become routine but didn't mean it wasn't any less funny as the morning before.

"Mom! Come on already I'm not a little cub anymore." Basi argued grumbling in relief when she finally let him go with one last lick on his head that messed up his mane more then it already was. Reaching up to rub it down the best he could then sigh when it once again stuck up all over the place.

He cast a glare at his siblings who laughed only to quiet when their mother gave them a stern look.

Licking her sons cheek Sakina gave him a warm smile. "It doesn't matter how old you get my son. You will always be my little cub." She purred while she watched her son roll his eyes. She shook her head, ah; there it was…his family's famous stubbornness. Although some would say they inherited it from her as well. She did not deny or agree to that theory.

Stepping around her cubs, she made her way to the back of the cave where she had stored some leftovers that the hunting party had brought back the previous day. Picking them up, she set them aside for her cubs to take which they were happy too while Sakina simply sat back and enjoyed her own morning meal.

But like always hers was always the smallest portion. Tending to give a lot more to her young ones when there wasn't always enough for all of them. They were still young and growing and needed it. While she was older and while still having some years left in her was capable of not needing as much food as they could.

After living through Scar's reign, Sakina had become accustomed to living off so very little food.

Even when the herds returned when Simba first became King all those years ago, Sakina still did not eat as much as many would think. Of course she ate more then she did as a cub growing up in the empty shadow lands. But never as much as she always made sure her cubs ate once they were weaned off milk and started on solid meats.

When she finished hers and made sure her cubs had eaten, she allowed them to head on out. "Be careful." She called after her sons as they hurried on out. Since they reached a year old they been accompanying both Simba and Kovu out into the Pride Lands to survey the borders and of course learn their important life lessons that only males could teach young lions or so that's what Simba claimed.

"Don't worry mom." Adimu smiled, grooming her dark brown fur. Her grey underbelly stood talk against the rest of her fur. But it didn't make her any less beautiful in her mother's eyes.

Both her daughters were beautiful.

"Yeah, the boys will be safe with Uncle Simba and Uncle Kovu." Enzi nodded her head agreeing with her sister. Both thought their mother worried about them far too much and wanted her to relax more then she did when it came to worrying about their safety.

"It's not them I'm worried about being safe." Sakina half lied. "It's your Uncle's who I worry about and the boys giving them trouble." She smiled as both girls laughed before giving their mother a nuzzle and a lick on her cheek each before they took headed on out of the den they used at the side of Pride Rock.

Watching them go, Sakina sat there in silence and sighed as sadness washed over her. For her cubs sake she always putted on a smile.

Though a lot had changed in the last two years…all good for the pride and her young ones. One thing never changed…and that was her broken heart. Every day she wished Nuka was there, even though he had visited and told her that he would always be watching over them and could see them everyday as they grew.

It didn't mean, she could not wish that he was there and that the cubs had their father. Oh, of course her boys had father figures. Simba and Kovu were great Father figures for her boys. They taught them well. But there were times she wished Nuka was the one teaching them like it should have been.

Bringing herself from her thoughts. She shook her head.

As Simba would tell her, there was no real point in living in the past.

But though that may be true. It didn't stop the pain that was still inside her every time she looked upon her cubs.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, Sakina got to her paws and headed on out of the den to head to join the rest of the pride and greet the day with a best smile she could muster on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be written along my other story. Which takes me a bit longer to write due to the amount of longer chapters so I can stretch time across it. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Wow seven years in the making for this. And I wouldn't have written it if Tron didn't wish for me too. So those who want this story you have him to thank for this sequel and little crossover with his characters he's lending me. As he pointed out this happened to be one of my lighter stories where my others have darker themes. But I enjoy writing dark themes so be prepared for some.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The sun was just finished washing its warm light across the land, waking the animals far and wide as one by one the pride emerged from the darkened spaces of their dens. Greeting the day, they make for their morning nourishment from a tiny waterhole that had formed near the kopje no more then five days prior from heavy rainfall. One many took advantage of for it meant they did not need to travel far for a simple morning drink.<p>

From the main den, a sleek tawny lioness stepped out, her face tilted upwards while her teal coloured eyes closed to shield them from the suns rays while she relished the feel of it against her fur. Feeling it wash over it like a warm embrace waking her more from her tired state.

Opening her eyes, Nala placed a smile on her face as she sat and watched her pride as they got ready for the day. She sat back watching her young grandson make his way out of the cave, his head hung a bit allowing his growing golden mane that stood against his tawny body to hang in front of his face as he trudged slowly. Dragging his paws along the ground while he yawned. Judging by the disgruntled look on his face he had obviously overslept more then he should have. Being a month from being a year old his normal routine lessons had upped to including lessons that would teach him what he would need to know one day to rule.

Not something her only grandson was really looking forward too she knew. He reminded her so much of Kiara when she was young and hadn't wanted to be Queen at first. Of course her daughter wasn't Queen yet; both her daughter and son-in-law were taking their time in becoming the new rulers of the Pride Lands.

It was almost hard to believe just looking upon the pride that just no more then two prior they had been at war with one another. But looking upon the lionesses now each who smiled and laughed among each other it was almost hard to believe that, that had ever happened at all. The process had been slow at first, so many on edge, many thinking that perhaps each one would betray the trust of the other.

But over the last two years with some help things started to smooth over. Friendships formed that hadn't been before and the pride grew strong. And now all that was long in the past, blown away on the winds of time.

Of course there were some scars, she thought with a sigh.

No matter how much they tried, some things were hard to fix. She thought of a certain lioness as she thought of this but shook her head to clear her thoughts as she watched her grandson drag his paws on by her. "Good morning Ajjali." She greeted with a smile chuckling as he stopped one paw off the ground ready to take his next step and turned his head ever so slowly to look toward her with semi wide blue eyes that he stared at her with a sheepish tired look in them.

"G-good morning Grandmother." The young lion yawned. He gave her a grin which added to the sheepishness of his eyes.

"A bit late for patrol aren't you?" Nala inquired. A sly smile coming over her face as he put on his best innocent face but the panic was there for having been caught sleeping in. Of course he hadn't slept in that long, and Nala knew for a fact that Kovu had let his son sleep in rather then get up at the very first crack of dawn. But she thought it was good to keep the young lion on his toes since he did need to learn that his lessons and patrols were important.

"We-well…um you see…I…" Ajjali stuttered using his paw to push back his mane that hung in front of his face trying to think of an excuse. The young Prince didn't quite enjoy patrols or responsibility. In fact that's where he and his cousin Basi got along greatly with; both just wanted to have fun rather then have so many responsibilities for the pride. But since Ajjali was his parent's only heir for the time being it was important for him to learn and while he knew this…it did not technically mean that he enjoyed it or even wanted it for that matter.

He thought the idea of being King wasn't fun in the slightest. Something his mother had been trying to explain to him that she had thought the same when she was growing up. But she had come to terms with it and learned to accept that part of her _'destiny' _and so would he one day.

But Ajjali had his doubts.

Heaving a sigh, the middle aged lioness shook her head. "No need to explain yourself to me Ajjali." Smiling, Nala reached out a paw and used it to brush his mane aside as it fell back once again into his eyes. "I know for a fact that your cousins are late as well." This caught the young Prince's attention and Nala pointed her paw and he followed the direction it was point in to see Annan and Basi running from Pride Rock heading toward the borders his Father and Grandfather always started in and would wait for them to catch up with them.

"Thanks Grandmother!" Ajjali started to go after them when Nala called him back. He looked back at her and saw to his embarrassment she was pointing to her cheek. "Bu-but grandma…I…I'm a grown…" Mumbling in the end he trudged back to her gave her a quick nuzzle and her cheek a lick which she responded with licking the top of his head affectionately before letting the young lion take on off down Pride Rock in a few running bounds and then out into the grasslands after his cousins calling for them to wait up.

Nala heard a light chuckling and turned her head to see her daughter coming up along side her. Kiara sat herself down and watched her son and nephews disappear into the distance. "I hope he realizes his Father let him sleep in purposely or else he might try and suck up to him." The Princess shook her head. Long grown out of her adolescent years, she had grown into a fine lioness and more beautiful then Nala thought she'd been before. Not that Kiara hadn't been beautiful before, but she was growing into a beautiful Queen and out of that teen stage.

"I'm sure he will darling." Nala gave her a soft nuzzle then turned when she heard approaching laughter and watched while two young lionesses climbed their way up Pride Rock. "Good morning girls." Nala smiled as she caught their attentions and Adimu and Enzi smiled and rushed on over to them.

"Good morning Aunt Nala, good morning Aunt Kiara." Both sisters greeted their two aunts in union.

Though Nala was of no relation to them, the two girls held her as an aunt as they did Kiara and Vitani.

Both older lionesses nuzzled each of their nieces in turn. Both could not believe how fast they had grown, although Kiara felt the same about her son. It was like those two years had passed so quickly. And the cubs had grown up too quickly for them. "Your first hunt is very soon." Kiara mentioned. "You two must be excited?" The mother, daughter pair shared a knowing smirk at that, if no one in the pride knew by then how excited these two were for their first hunt it would be a shock to them.

Enzi held her head high. "I plan on bringing back the very best kill." She claimed while her sister beside her rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't think I will sister?" Enzi smirked.

Adimu chuckled and smiled sweetly at her sister. "Oh Enzi, we all know I am the more graceful of the two of us. The fastest too and so I will be the one to get the best kill." She spoke smoothly not flinching in the slightest when Enzi gave her a dark glare that look that many long since noticed she had inherited from her late paternal grandmother, Zira.

Even Enzi's main belt colour was slightly like Zira's only lighter. Her underbelly pelt though was surely from Sakina. Out of all of Sakina's four cubs, Enzi had much of her mother's bone structure.

But if there was one thing that was completely different from Zira was the fact that Enzi's personality was more lively and playful then Zira had ever been. While traits could be seen, Zira's personality wasn't. Although to some annoyance she did take after Vitani a lot in that aspect, Nala thought with a shake of her head.

"Now girls." The two young lionesses closed their mouths before they could start bickering and looked back over their shoulders at their mother while she made her way up the rocks. "There should be no fighting and trying to best each other. This upcoming hunt will be your rite of passage. It's to be enjoyed." Sakina smiled at her daughters as Adimu held her head high and nod while Enzi rolled her eyes and mumbled something about her sister being a suck up which caused Adimu to give her a shove with her paw.

Which of course caused Enzi to tackle her sister in retaliation and the two rolled across the ground with each trying to best the other. Their little scuffle catching the attention of the other lionesses.

Shaking her head, Sakina watched her daughters as Adimu complained that Enzi was causing her to get dirt in her fur. Enzi laughing telling her there was no way to see it since Adimu's fur was so dart it matched the dirt.

Smiling, Nala sat herself down at Sakina's side. "Not as easy as it was just babysitting cubs is it?"

The pale tan lioness smiled and chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't know. Your cubs were handfuls." Sakina winked while Kiara huffed and looked away causing both older lionesses to laugh. Though Sakina's was much more hollow then Nala's. Something that worried both lionesses as well as many more.

It was no secret to those who knew what to look for in the lioness. Sakina could put on an act for her cubs, but many, even the young ones themselves, could see the misery that was hidden behind Sakina's smiles and laughter. Nearly two years and Nala hated to see that Sakina had never truly gotten over Nuka's death. For the most part, Sakina reminded Nala of Sarabi. And how the old beige lioness had suffered the loss of a mate and cub but still pushed forward every day for those around her.

It was not that Sakina's cubs did not bring her joy. Everyone could see how much the lioness loved all four of her cubs.

But that didn't stop her from still suffering the loss of the only lion she had ever loved. Nala felt as though she could relate. Of course loosing a son wasn't the same as loosing a mate, but the hurt and despair was still there when it came to loosing something or someone you loved deeply.

It was an ever present knowledge that Nuka and Sakina had feelings for each other from a young age. Many have suspected they would end up as mates when Scar stepped down from the throne and even when Simba returned they had suspected it. Only when Nuka and the others had been banished had they thought the possibility was no longer going to present itself. And only then had they tried to encourage Sakina that she would find love elsewhere and shouldn't worry but sadly the lioness had clung to her childhood love.

A love that could have been.

Simba had told her that he had seen the whole thing. That Nuka had tried to reach for her, to change for Sakina.

But as fate would have it, at the last possible moment…it was ripped away. Nala did not know how Sakina had pushed forward after that to finally have your love for one night then have it all ripped away with his death and to find out you carried his cubs as well. Those cubs were probably the only reason Sakina pushed forward and not to put her life in vain for them. Nuka wouldn't want that, Nala had heard her whisper on occasion.

She often wished Sakina would just let it all out and let them see how she was suffering on the inside rather then put a smile on for everyone else.

But Nala guessed, Sakina wouldn't be her always thinking of others first if she was to let others see her in such a way.

"They're growing up." Nala commented. Seeing a bit of sadness wash over Sakina's face as she nodded her head. "You okay with that?"

"Well if I had my way I'd make them stay cubs forever. They're so cute and less troublesome that way." A snort was heard behind the three lionesses and they turned to see Vitani lounging on a rock soaking in the morning sun. "Come now Vitani, you have to admit they were rather cute." Sakina teased her sister-in-law.

Said lioness just rolled her eyes and flopped down more onto her side enjoying the feel of the sun against her and the way it had warmed the rocks. "Yeah they were cute but I wouldn't call them less troublesome. I think they were worst when they were small and could find anything to get into to entertain themselves." The golden lioness smirked. "Or if you can't remember may I remind you of Basi's mud filled months."

Many of the lionesses groaned at that.

For it was a true fact.

A fact that cost Sakina a lot of valuable time chasing after her son to give him a bath before she managed to secure him for one. For from the moment Basi could walk and had discovered mud and how…_**'fun' **_it had been to run and play in it whenever given the chance it had meant to mud being tracked everywhere through the dens if one wasn't quick enough to catch the overactive cub.

"Fine." Sakina agreed. "You have a point there." She looked back at her daughters who had finally broke apart from each other. Adimu's fur was mussed up and she was desperately trying to tame it while Enzi was laughing ignoring the death glares that her sister was sending her way. Perhaps the one cub Sakina never had to worry about getting dirty a lot was Adimu…she was the only one who never fought when you gave her a bath and actually went out of her way to stay clean.

A lady should never be dirty, would be Adimu's argument.

Sadly before one of her siblings would pelt her with dirt or mess up her fur which would cause Adimu to try and seek revenge on them.

But of how she loved her cubs and all their…unique personalities.

"But still…to think they grew up so fast." The lioness sighed while Vitani rolled her eyes and closed them commenting. "As long as I no longer have to play babysitter I'm fine with them growing up as quickly as they possibly could." Peaking one eye open at her nieces she watched them with a fond smile. Vitani had taken her promise to her brother seriously when Nuka had asked for her to watch over Sakina and the cubs. Of course at the time her brother had only asked for her to look out for Sakina but she had a feeling Nuka knew Sakina had conceived the might they had mated while she been in season.

And so the promise had meant to cover both Sakina and the cubs…not that she wouldn't have done it either way.

Though the cubs annoyed her on a daily occurrence since they learned to walk and especially run. It did not mean she did not love them. They were her family, and the only living things she had left of Nuka.

For though Nuka and Kovu rarely got a long thanks to Nuka's jealousy of his younger brother and at times the things Kovu did to get him in trouble. Vitani and Nuka had a bond that any sister and big brother should have. And though she never wept openly anymore for it had been two years since his death, it still saddened her and she would make sure nothing became of her brother's only living descendants.

Even if they were little demons in their own way.

"When do you plan on holding their hunt?" asked Kiara.

Sakina looked up toward the sky and then gave it some thought rubbing her chin. "Tomorrow should be the best day for it. Let the boys have their patrols and make sure everything is good for them. I know there isn't any danger in the longest of time but best to be prepared for it." Sakina answered with a nod of her head. This would give her the chance to give her one last chance to see to giving them a few more pointers and take them out to see which would be a better area for them to hunt in.

Knowing where the best herds and such to target were at was always useful and it gave her some bonding time with her daughters.

"Adimu! Enzi! Come here dears!" She called for them. The two young lionesses stopped their bickering and once Adimu had her fur cleaned again both went to join their mother.

"Something wrong mom?" Enzi asked with a cheeky grin. Obviously hoping they weren't being called over to be lectured about fighting again. If there was one thing Enzi hated it was being lectured like a cub all because she thought she should make her stuck up sister have a bit of fun once in a while.

Shaking her head, Sakina smiled. "No actually. I want you two to come out with me into the Pride lands today. We're going to go over your lessons one last night and find you two proper spots to hunt. If all goes well you're first hunt should start tomorrow." She smiled more when she saw their faces light up at the prospect that they would finally be able to do their first hunts alone. And with actually large prey rather then the small prey they been practicing on since they had started their lessons when they were six months old.

"But we will have to make sure you are prepared and the males have the area well patrolled first." The girls groaned but nodded their heads. "Yes Mother." They spoke in union knowing there was no point in arguing with her on the matter.

Nala chuckled as she walked over. "Don't worry girls its typical procedure to make sure it's clear and safe for a lionesses first hunt. Especially a lone hunt. Hunting in a group is one thing, for you have your pride sisters watching your back. When you are hunting a lone you are not so lucky in case things go wrong." She smiled reassuringly at them.

"Now let's head on out." Kiara made her way over. Both she and Nala had been helping with the girls training.

Together the small group started on down Pride Rock. Enzi stopping half way down to look back at Vitani. "You coming too Aunt 'Tani?" She called back to her.

Groaning and raising her head off the rock Vitani gave her a disgruntled look while she contemplated her answer. Then with a sigh, and a roll of her eyes she pushed herself up onto her paws. "Might as well." She huffed. "You lot won't let me get any sleep otherwise." Jumping down from the rocks she made her way over to her niece and once the two were side by side they started walking together following after the others out into the lands hoping to get things done before the heat of mid-day would kick in.

* * *

><p>Out by the borders of the lands, a large built brownish gold lion with a large red mane stood staring out over his lands. Like he had done every day since he had returned to the Pride Lands all those years ago, he had woken early to start his patrol at first morning's light.<p>

Only now he was joined by another. Kovu shortly after the two prides combined had started joining the King in his patrols of the lands. While Simba had already taught Kiara what she should know in ruling the Pride Lands and Nala had done her part as well in helping raise their daughter to be the perfect Queen they knew their daughter would one day be, Kovu on the other hand needed more lessons. Sure the younger lion knew how to hunt, and fight thanks to the training that Zira had given him all his life.

But he still needed to learn what it would take to properly rule a Kingdom. But over the last two years he had learned much that Simba felt it wouldn't be long before he felt it would be wise to hand the throne over to the next generation.

Given now Kovu was passing on the lessons to Ajjali. Despite the fact that his grandson didn't seem the slightest bit interested in his lessons and the throne.

And speaking of his grandson…

"Those boys are running late." Simba smirked even though both he and Kovu had let the boys have their sleep rather then go wake them themselves. Given they had woken up early a lot the last week and a half for their lessons and patrols.

Lifting his head from the hare that he had caught for a small morning meal, Kovu licked the blood from his muzzle after swallowing what he had in his mouth. "I'm sure they'll be here soon…that is if their mother's aren't holding them back with you know…baths." He smirked while Simba guffawed.

"Knowing those boys they'd be here running like hyenas were nipping at their heels to get away from their Mothers and baths." Simba chortled. Although as his mate would tell him he really wasn't one to talk with how much he himself hated baths as a cub. And Simba could not find a decent argument that would lead him to disagree with her and be right about it.

Lifting his head the King stared off across the grasslands when he heard the familiar sounds of banter. "Speak of the devil…"

"And he shall appear." Kovu finished for him shaking his head causing some of his mane to fall into his face.

Both lions watched as the three younger ones came bounding toward them, each shoulder bumping and paw pushing each other as they bantered back and forth to one another.

Only when they were within hearing range did Simba clear his throat to get their attention and put on his best stern face making sure to keep himself from smiling. "You are late."

Stopping, the three young lions ducked their heads. "Sorry…"

"I overslept!"

"Mom was giving me a bath!"

Simba and Kovu shared a look and then looked at Basi who was giving them a cheeky grin. Something Kovu wondered who he inherited from for it really wasn't Nuka. He loved his brother, despite the hard times between the two of them, but he didn't think Nuka had a funny bone in his body to produce a grin like that. Although he had a feeling if he said something like that in front of Sakina he would be dead before he could count to five.

Well, Basi was Nuka's son, who was the son of Scar and Scar was Simba's uncle so if genetics' had anything to do with it. Kovu could probably pinpoint it to that.

"If we ask your Mother that would she back you up on that theory?" Kovu asked his nephew.

If it so happened Basi's grin got even wider. "Sure thing!"

"Liar." Annan smirked while Basi's head swung around to give him a look and mouthed. 'Back me up here!' but Annan only flashed his brother a smirk and shook his head.

Basi glared. "Some brother you are."

"Hey least I'm not a liar and a clown!" Anna gave him a look.

Basi snorted. "And you're a stuck up. I bet if we reached in your butt we'd pull out Rafiki's staff that is stuck so far up there that it's poking your brain and making you such a fun wrecker." He dodged Annan who tried to take a swipe at him.

"Boys!" Simba barked causing them both to stop in mid-strike from hitting each other. They pulled away with sheepish grins but Simba only shook his head at them.

"Sorry Uncle Simba!" They chorused with identical smirks that Kovu could honestly say they had most definitely inherited from Nuka.

Sighing with a shake of his head, Simba began pointing in different direction. "Given there is so many of us. I'm going to allow each of you to patrol a section of the lands on your own. It's about time you learned and you are each old enough…" He looked at his grandson who was the youngest of the three young lions having not reached his first year yet but was a month away from it but this would be just as much a good exercise for him as it would be for Basi and Annan. He felt his grandson needed some responsibility no matter how much he seemed to look down his nose at it.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Kovu posed having agreed with Simba's decision the night before thinking it would be a good lesson for the boys to learn to patrol without him and Simba watching them like vultures.

Basi's face cracked in a grin. "Easy peasy!" He saluted them causing both him and Simba to groan. But they nodded nonetheless.

Simba pointed south. "Basi you will take the southern border" The spiky mane male nodded still grinning from ear to ear. Simba turned to Annan next, the older of the three young males stood tall and Simba smirked. Annan while playful still at heart took after his mother when he came to responsibility and the need to care for others and if patrolling would do that he do it without complaint. He pointed east. "Annan you take the eastern border." The young lion gave a curt nod.

The King turned his grandson last. "Ajjali?" He asked the boy lift his head to look at him. "I want you to take the western border."

Ajjali groaned and hung his head muttering under his breath. "What was what?" inquired his Father. Ajjali looked toward the dark lion and answered. "Nothing sir, I'll be glad to take the western border."

Kovu heaved a sigh. "I'm your Father Ajjali. You don't need to be so formal."

"Yes Dad." Ajjali stated.

Shaking his head and sharing a look with Simba, the two lions faced the younger ones. "Go on now. And remember this is important, Adimu and Enzi's first hunt is coming up and we need to make sure the borders are well searched and watched so no harm comes to them and interrupts their hunt. Now go." Simba instructed softly as they all turned and went in opposite directions toward the borders they would be patrolling that day on their own for the first time.

"I might be having second thoughts about this Simba." Kovu confessed staring after his sons retreating form until it was no longer within sight.

The King rolled his shoulders with a sigh. "Aye, same here, but they need the opportunity for this and what better chance then to practice it before their sisters and cousins first hunts?" Simba suggested making Kovu nod his head. Though there really was no known threats about it was still better to be precautious nonetheless for the girls firsts hunts.

Kovu didn't want anything happening to his nieces and neither did Simba.

The very thought made both their stomachs clench at something happening to the girls. Both knew it would hurt them but would hurt Sakina even more. Simba who knew the feeling of loosing a cub didn't want another that he was close too, to have to go through that as well. That feeling of despair stuck with you for life. You learned to live on yes, but the thought of having your children die before you wasn't the best feeling in the world.

And he wouldn't even wish that on his worst enemies.

"Come." Simba started for the Northern borders. "We better hurry and get started or those boys will finish before us and start claiming that we're old!"

Laughing, Kovu followed along after him. Both catching the scents of their family as they patrolled the northern borders, they stared off in the direction they smelt them and smiled as they watched the group of lionesses walk about chatting and laughing with one another. It always did Simba's heart good to see some peace among the pride.

The two lions smiled as the youngest of the lionesses broke from the group and ran toward them. Greeting them with nuzzles and licks. Simba nudged Enzi with his nose against hers. "Morning girls, how are you doing and why all the way out here?"

"Mother said we needed some more pointers and find a suitable place for both of us to hunt tomorrow." Enzi answered.

Kovu raised his eyebrow. "Your hunts tomorrow?"

Both girls nodded their heads with eager smiles. The two lions looked toward the older lionesses as they came up; they greeted them with smiles and hellos and nuzzles for their respected mates. Sakina looked between them and asked. "Where are the boys?"

Simba answered. "I'm letting them patrol for the first time on their own. Don't worry…" he quickly added when he saw the worried looks come over Sakina and Kiara's faces. "They'll be just fine. They need this opportunity to prove themselves and what better chance then before the girls hunt tomorrow."

Sakina looked uncertain. But in the end she sighed knowing if she babied her cubs any longer it might make them resent her. They were getting to the age where they could handle their own. She hoped. Plus it was only patrolling the lands the boys been taught if something were to happen they were to roar for backup rather then be brave and handle it all on their own.

Simba grinned and nuzzled Sakina who he had loved as a sister for the longest time. He licked between her ears mussing up her tuft that fell into her eyes a majority of the time. Laughing when she smacked him away with an irritated growl. "Relax sister everything is going to be alright…"

"SIRES!" A sudden familiar call of the kingdoms majordomo above their heads made them look up.

They all watched as Zazu came swooping down and land on a nearby rock. An urgent look on his face that caught all their attentions. Stepping forth Simba demanded. "What's going on Zazu?"

The hornbill took a second to catch his breath from how fast he had flown to try and find his King when he had heard the news. Ruffling his wings and feathers he took a deep breath and stared up at him. "Sire…I've received some news from some passing block of birds and another from a herd of elephants passing through the lands. They bring news of rogues sire!"

Vitani who been listening rolled her eyes. "Rogues are nothing. We have a good 2 dozen lionesses in this pride and five lions." She wasn't afraid of some rogues.

Simba furrowed his brow at this news. He handled rogues before but most didn't mind moving on when they found out a pride had so many to defending it. He even let a few hunt in his lands under his watch before they would move on elsewhere.

Rubbing his chin he inquired. "How many?"

Zazu rubbed his head with his wing. "I heard of two groups one more terrible then the other. One group has four, a father and three of his offspring but they don't seem a threat and moving in different directions then the other…the second group is three males and they say they heard they had ravaged other rogues in their paths and some prides sire!"

This caught Simba's attention. Two rogue groups. The first one didn't seem to be a problem, if they came their way he would see to them but it was the second group that worried him.

Ravaged rogues and prides?

Who were these rogues?

"Are they close to the Pride Lands?"

"No sire. And they weren't sure if they would head this way. But they had told me it would be best to warn you!" Zazu claimed waving his wings around.

Sighing, Simba hung his head causing some of his mane to shadow over his eyes. He heard the worried whispers of the lionesses and looked toward his family. He saw the concern on their faces and the worry in their eyes, although Vitani was doing the best job at concealing hers. He turned toward them. "Don't worry if they're not heading this way there is nothing we need to worry about."

"But the girls hunt is tomorrow!" Sakina stated, looking worriedly at her daughters who stepped closer to their mother.

The King offered them his best smile. "We'll make sure the borders are well watched tomorrow I promise. Nothing will happen to them. I bet they're far from the Pride Lands no need to cancel the girl's rite of passage!" He grinned at the young lionesses. "Let them have their day and prove they are ready and grown up." His smile widened as they smiled back at him for his words.

"But…" Sakina pressed but Nala shook her head and laid a paw on hers. "He's right Sakina. This is a big thing for the girls. They had been waiting for it for so long. Let them have it."

Sighing, Sakina hung her head and looked at her daughters who stared at her pleadingly and sighed. Nodding she nuzzled them both. "Alright. You two can still hunt tomorrow. But you must be careful!"

"We will!" Both girls claimed excitedly as they nuzzled their mother and jumped on the spot with their excitement taking over them.

Shaking her head, Sakina looked back at Simba who grinned and gave her a little shove with his paw. "Relax Sakina, or you might get wrinkles!" The King let out a sudden yelp as he felt himself hit the ground as Sakina had tackled him. "I'll show you wrinkles!" He paws mussing at his mane.

"NO NOT THE MANE!"

Laughter rang up from the group carrying across the lands. The worry of a possible looming threat forgotten for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. <strong>

**AN: For the longest time I've wanted to start adding more actual animal and lion behaviour in my stories and starting with this one and the next coming stories it will be exactly that. More so then I already do.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter for The Guardian and the Warrior coming soon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>A lone large lion sat upon Pride Rock staring out at the lands below that stretched far and wide. Simba had awakened at the crack of dawn, rousing the other males before sending them out to do one last final sweep of the lands to make sure there was nothing that would interrupt his niece's first hunt. He still had memories of his daughter's first hunt and while he thought it wasn't likely to happen again he wasn't taking his chances.<p>

Not with the news that he had gotten just the day before from Zazu on two group of rogues.

He had spent a majority of his night just trying to think up ways to handle these rogues if they came to his lands. Zazu said they didn't know if they would come in the direction of the Pride Lands but even in one night a lot of things were known to change. Simba knew that better then anyone how easy it was to have your whole life change in one night. Fate was a tricky thing and the paths it would lead you on.

Along with the other males, Simba had sent out Zazu to give an aerial search of the Pride Lands just in case the others missed something.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Sakina making her way slowly up Pride Rock towards him. A worried look upon her face and judging by the look in her eyes she hadn't slept much that night. "You wear yourself out sister." He smiled gently as she reached him and returned his smile with a tired one of her own.

"I could not help it…" Sakina spoke softly. "The last time we had a first hunt things had gone badly. And with the rogues…"

Simba reached out laying his paw atop of hers looking her in the eyes. "These rogues will not be a problem. The boys are searching right now, I haven't heard a roar from them yet so that could only mean that they haven't found anything. They know at even the whiff of a stranger they are too sent out an alert. And see it is silent." Simba waved his paw out over the landscape before them.

The sun was barely rising, and there was a light mist upon the ground that Sakina was sure would disappear the higher the sun rose. But still it was a beautiful sight to see and as Simba said silent as the calm before the storm. She wanted to cancel the hunt but knew how much this meant to her daughters so would do no such thing. This was their time, their rite of passage, and their moments to show that they would be capable of joining the hunting party as the prides newest successful huntresses.

After they had found out the news of the rogues, Nala had made sure they had continued the girl's last lesson before their hunts and found the proper spot. Each away from the other so that they wouldn't interrupt each others hunt.

Sakina looked up toward the sky as she watched the light of the sun slowly chase away the darkness and the sky light up in an array of colours that amazed her. She always loved sun rises and sun sets, just to experience the colours the sky took. Watching a leaf dance upon the wind, Sakina closed her eyes with a sigh.

'_You should be here for this Nuka…it should be you out there helping our sons prepare the lands for our daughters hunts. To stand besides me as we see them off proudly. Please be watching over them and make sure nothing bad becomes of them.'_

Silently praying, Sakina eyes slipped closed while she suddenly felt a gust of wind brush against her fur. Not knowing if this was truly an answer to her prayer, Sakina took it as one nonetheless and smiled. "Thank you Nuka." She breathed softly.

Keeping her eyes closed for a moment longer feeling the light of the sun against her face as it started to rise higher in the sky, Sakina opened them when she heard Simba say. "The boys are back."

Turning her attention to the front of Pride Rock Sakina saw that Simba was right. They waited in silence together while the four other males finished their long trek to the kopje and up toward the two waiting for them. Annan and Basi both greeted their mother with grins and rubbed their heads individually against hers. "You should still be resting Mom."

"How can I rest on such an exciting day as this?"

The boys raised an eyebrow each then shared a look. Shaking their heads they turned their attentions back to their Mother. Both of them knew she hadn't slept much that night through she pretended to be asleep when Simba had come to wake them that morning for an early morning patrol search. "Whatever you say Mom." They chorused.

"How are the borders?" Simba inquired getting straight down to business.

Straightening his back and head up, Kovu reported. "Each border had been searched twice by each of us. We ran into Zazu on the way back and he said pretty much the same thing. He plans to stay out there and in the sky to keep an eye on things. But it seems for now it is safe." He looked at Sakina who sighed in relief and grinned at his sister-in-law. "See we told you there was nothing to be worried about and yet you could not stop yourself…OUCH! Hey!" Kovu waved his paw and licked it where Sakina had stomped down on it hard then flashed him an innocent look.

"Should be careful Kovu." Sakina smirked. "Never know what might jump up and bite you."

Growling playfully Kovu was going to pounce on her when Simba cleared his throat. A grin of his own on his face as he watched their antics. "As much as I enjoy seeing Sakina still have a fun side to her…" He flinched away from her at the look she gave him remembering just what she had done to his mane the day before. It had taken him hours just to get the tangles, mud and twigs out of it that she had managed to successfully get into it. How she managed to do that much damage to his mane he'd never know.

"We should be getting everything else into order. Sakina go rouse the girls and have them prepare. They will start their hunt around mid-day. Give them a few last pointers then bring them to point the rest of the pride at the base of Pride Rock…and no boys, you stay here this is a thing for a mother and her daughters." Annan and Basi both rolled their eyes not needing anything to be said about that. They didn't want to be around their mother if she got all mushy about the girls hunts. So giving their mother one last nuzzle they walked with Ajjali toward the main den where much of the pride was started to wake.

Without another word Sakina turned and made her way back down Pride Rock and around the side of the kopje where hers and her cubs den resided. Upon approaching she could see her daughters were already up and grooming themselves but both looked up with excited faces upon seeing their mother. Adimu approached her with a smile. "So…is the hunt still on?" Though she was smiling, there was a hint of nervousness in her voice at the thought that she would hear her mother say that the hunt was cancelled.

She didn't like all her hard work being undone and Adimu had done everything to make sure she was prepared for this. She had paid attention to every lesson. She partook in everything her mother and aunts wanted to teach them. Adimu didn't want to think that the hunt would be called off. And behind her neither did Enzi. While Enzi wasn't one to take everything as seriously as Adimu had with their lessons she learned enough to look forward to these hunts for some time. And to no longer be considered cubs in the eyes of the pride.

Sakina put on her best sad face as she sighed and shook her head looking down right away making her daughters face's drop and disappointment appear on their faces. Then deciding they had enough, Sakina smiled and looked at them answering. "The hunt is still on girls, oh don't look so down." She laughed as they glowered at her for trying to trick them then sitting with her daughters she wrapped a paw around each one at a time and licked their heads.

"You're all just growing up too fast. I wish I could have kept you as cubs forever." Sakina whispered as she nuzzled them both, tears stinging in her eyes.

Enzi snickered. "Yeah well then we'd just drive you crazy." Licking her mother's cheek she nudged her gently to try and comfort her mother knowing that she must feel at the moment.

Adimu nodded in agreement with her sister. "Plus having us as cubs forever…can you imagine the trouble that Basi would still get into. All the mud you'd have to bathe off him ALL the time." All three lionesses laughed before Sakina cleared her throat to get their attentions.

"Your hunts start at mid-day. Now we have a few hours before the sun reaches the highest point in the sky. So right now I'm going to give you, your last pointers before you head on out there and I won't be there to help you anymore for this." Smiling, Sakina walked around them, with Adimu and Enzi following right behind their Mother knowing best not to skip out on what she would teach them knowing they would need to know as much as they could. Together they headed to a place behind Pride Rock where they could finish practicing in peace.

* * *

><p>Gathered around the base of Pride Rock. The large Pride Lander pride sat as the approach of mid-day was upon them. Excited whispers carried among them as they awaited the arrival of those they were there to see off.<p>

Nala sat with Simba, a proud smile on her face. Not far from them sat their daughter with her family and their nephews sitting among the lionesses. She had eagerly waited this day since the birth of her nieces. It would be the same for any young lioness in the pride that was taking their first leap toward adulthood. Though they wouldn't be full adults, if they passed they would no longer be cubs in the eyes of the pride and on the right track to being considered adults in the future that was to come. "How do you think Sakina will take this?"

Smirking, Simba licked the top of his mates head. "She'll be fine. You were when it was time for Kiara."

"Yes, because the one doing all the worrying and over protecting was you." Nala clarified with a knowing smile as Simba gave a small groan.

"You're never going to let me live any of that down are you?" He asked while Nala rubbed her head beneath his chin with a gentle purr.

"Oh you weren't…that bad." Nala smiled as Simba sulked. But the look faded as the whispers stopped and heads turned toward the approaching Mother and daughters that were making their way to join them. Stepping away from her mate, the Queen made her way toward them with Simba in toe.

"Are you two ready?" Asked Nala looking at their eager faces. Both Adimu and Enzi nodded their heads vigorously.

"Remember." Simba looked at each of them carefully. "You must be careful. Not because of any rogues your brothers searched but just in case…well you know what to do. But also be careful of the pray you hunt especially on your own. You won't have anyone to watch your backs. And large pray can be difficult for young lionesses or any lioness for that matter if they hunted alone. Be mindful and remember what they taught you."

Smiling, the girls nodded their heads. "We'll be just fine Uncle Simba."

They turned to look at their brothers as Annan and Basi made their way over, each embracing them and wishing them the best of luck. "If any of those rogues show up or anyone in general that bothers you any predator at all you give a roar and your brothers will come and save the day!" Rolling their eyes the girls both smacked them on the heads making them yelp and rub the spots they had hit.

"Alright…that's enough horsing around." Sakina stepped toward her young and looked them all in the face then smiled at her girls. "Best of luck…and remember…your Father is watching over you from above." At the mention of their Father the girl's faces saddened for a moment and like Sakina wished he was there for them but knew he would be watching over them like their mother said he was.

Stepping back from their family, the girls looked toward their King who grinned at them and nodded his head. "Go on. You are ready. Remember be careful…and try not to out do the other!" Chuckling he watched them smirk at each other then with one last look at everyone who gave their well wishes for their success they turned and made their way off into the grasslands each taking a separate direction to the spots they had chosen the day before to hunt upon.

Standing there watching them go, Sakina sighed as Nala came up and nudged her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you…" Sakina looked at her long time friend. "But a mother can worry."

Smiling, Nala nodded then turned leaving the younger lioness alone with her thoughts while the Queen joined the pride that hunkered down to await the twos return.

* * *

><p>Far along the Southern border, a large lion stood over looking the sight of the large kopje that stood proud and far in the distance. It was a sight he hadn't laid his eyes on in a very long time and thought he might never again. The last time he had ever seen the great kopje he had only been four months of age before his mother had taken him from the land of his birth. A reason had never been given why she left, taking him along with her, she had never told him not even on her death bed.<p>

Even when he had asked, she had simply smiled and said that it was better left unsaid and how much he looked like his Father.

His Father…now that was another mystery. Though he knew it was perfectly normal if a cub grew up not knowing their Father. He had met many lions in his life over the years that had told him as much. But he had always wanted to know…but all his mother ever told him about his Father was that he was a good lion with a gentle heart…but a rogue as well. He had scoured the plains far and wide for years in hopes of finding an answer to who might have been his father.

But that had changed when he had met his mate…

….His mate….

A sigh breathed slowly out the lion's nose at the thought of his mate. A brief smile came over his face as he thought about her, and her ruby red fur and violet eyes…violet eyes that had been full of pain…

No! He shook his head firmly.

He would not torture himself with the last living images he had of her. He rather think of her when she was full of life and eyed alight with joy more so at the birth of their cubs. Unlike his cubhood he had promised that his cubs would not grow up not knowing who their father was. Not that he would leave his mate to begin with…a torturous ache burned deep within his chest.

It had only been five months since her death. A death that had been entirely his fault. He should have been there for her when it had happened but he had been away searching for a new home for his family. With hopes of returning to the lands of his birth. When he returned, it had already been too late…they had killed her and had wounded his offspring in the process.

His offspring had only managed to survive for his beloved Usafi had begged their oldest son to get his sisters to safety. While their son had wanted to stay and fight, his mother had continued begging until her last breath and then without any need to stay back had run as fast as he could to hide suitable hiding spots for them to nurse their wounds and await the return of their Father.

A ghost of a smile came over his face.

They were probably the one reason he was still going. Living for them, guiding them until they were ready to go off on their own. They claimed they wanted to stay with him always but he knew…he knew it was just a matter of time before they found someone for themselves and left. It was something he was prepared for. But he kept them close by until them keeping them safe. He would not let the monsters that killed their mother take them from him too.

Closing his eyes for a moment, they opened again revealing his white eyes to the world for the millionth time he had first opened them. Turning from the direction he been staring in turning his back on the lands of his birth, the sunlight reflected off his silver fur giving it a gleam that shown nicely in the mid-day sun. A large mane of pure white encased his head. Kali was his name, Kali the silver lion, as many had liked to point out over his life time. His fur had been a lighter colour then his mother's dull grey coat. His mane he did not know where he had gotten it from but always assumed it was from his Father's side.

He took one step away from the borders when he heard the familiar sound of his son's voice calling to him. "Father?"

Stopping, Kali turned to face his only son and first born of his litter. Unlike him his son was yet…remarkable in his own way. With fur he had never seen on a lion before. Black, black as starless night. The only other colour that stood out on his son was his white mane something he had obviously inherited from his father. Something that made Kali proud to see something of himself in his only boy. His eyes however were different from both his and the young lions mother.

Emerald Green.

Again he often wondered where in his family his son got it. Much like his dark fur. Usafi hadn't a clue like himself about her Father. But her mother had told her a lot of her family and black fur never came up. And so they had just pushed it aside as something they considered something to be proud of to have such a unique son. His daughters on the other hand took a bit after him, well one did in colour, and his daughter Hafsa shared his colouring but her mother's eyes. Nurisha…well she had fur he had seen on one other lion before in his life, pure white, with eyes that matched. Eyes she had clearly gotten from him.

"What is it Maji?" He asked sitting himself down his son doing the same in front of him. "And where are your sisters?"

"In the cave not far from here. They wished to rest in the shade. But there is a matter I wish to speak with you…I was just leaving from checking in on them when I came upon a scent on the wind…THEIR scent…coming in on the wind from the west." A growl built up in Maji's chest but Kali watched him for a moment then turned his head westbound.

So they were on the move again?

Kali was not sure how he felt about this. Maji had wanted to go back and avenge his mother but Kali knew Usafi would have wanted them to move on away from the danger and not put their lives at risk. As much as Kali wanted to take out those that had taken his beloved from him…he thought about what would happen if something went wrong and they managed to kill him? What would they do with his offspring? His son they would probably kill…his daughters…

He shuddered at the thought.

And so rather then avenge his mate, he had made sure to keep his offspring as safe as he could and one step ahead of those…three. "Any clue where they are heading?"

"Word from the birds is they seem to be heading in the direction of the lands that are beyond this one. The one where we smell that pride. I say we use this as an opportunity to take them down. Ask this pride for help!"

"No."

Maji stared at his father in shock. "Wh-what?"

"I said no Maji. I had made my decision when it comes to Hiassen and his bastard son and general. And I will not involve the lives of another pride…this one by the scent is too large with multiple males. Hiassen would be a fool to fight them." Kali looked off again in the direction of the Pride Lands. They had arrived no more then two hours before he had been caught by surprise by the scent of such a large pride larger then one he come across before.

The scent of multiple males was all over the borders. He did not know how old for scent didn't give that away. But he knew when to be careful.

He watched the anger come over his sons face and sighed laying a paw on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better you may patrol these borders…make sure to keep a watch out for Hiassen but do not attack…come to me and we can send warning too the pride beyond this border. Remember Maji…do not engage them." Kali gave his son a stern look. At times he thought his son to be too fool hearted something he hoped he would grow out of soon enough. While he understood his sons need for vengeance…at times vengeance was never the answer. Something his stubborn son needed to learn.

Glowering Maji grunted nodding his head. "As you wish father." He gritted his teeth as Kali patted his shoulder and made his way around him toward the direction of the small cave his sisters were dwelling in for the time being.

Maji could not understand his Father. Those lions had killed their mother, his father's mate. Why wouldn't he want revenge? There were only three of them…if he and his father got them alone individually even if only for a while they could take them down one by one and Hiassen's evil seed would be wiped from the face of the earth. But no his father didn't want to do a thing but stand back and make sure they lived and stayed away from them.

He knew his Father hurt and did not want to risk possibly loosing more people that he loved. But Maji thought they had to at least do something…especially before Hiassen did the same thing he did to their family to another's.

Grunting Maji turned and began making his way along the southern border taking in the scents of the area that came from the other side. He too was surprised at the scent of such a large pride. But with only four males there was much more females. He stared off toward the kopje he had caught his father staring at when he had come upon him and had to wonder what was so special about that.

Keeping along the border, a new scent…a fresh scent reached his nose. The scent of a lioness.

Ears perking he came to a stop and stared off over the borders where he finally saw the lioness. Sleek and covered in tanned fur and a white underbelly. Judging by her size she was perhaps a year under him but he couldn't be sure. She didn't look like she even reached her first season yet. Standing there he watched as she made her way toward a herd of gazelles.

Looking around he wasn't sure what came over him but he stepped over the border and followed the lioness. Jumping up onto rocks above the herd and watched as she crept up upon them. Lowering himself down, his front paws hanging over the edge of the rocks he smirked as he watched her. She was the first lioness he saw besides his sisters in months since they been on the move avoiding many different lions and prides while it took time for his sisters Hafsa's leg to heal.

Maji remained silent just watching as she sprung and made her attack targeting the one she been stalking and went about trying to successfully separate it from the herd. Though being a bit clumsy about it if he thought so with a smirk.

Finally he watched as she made her final leap onto the gazelle's back and wrapping her arms around it, claws digging into it's sides, jaws wrapped tightly around it's neck she brought it down to the ground and held it there while it kicked until it could kick no more and went slack in her hold. The lioness let go of the gazelle and stood with a proud look shining on her face. He thought it was rather cute for a moment before he snorted and called down to her. "You know I could have taken down that gazelle and two others in the time that you took down that one."

He watched as the lioness gasped and swung her head up to face him. Her brown eyes going wide at the sight of the strange lion above her. Enzi had just been basking in the fact that she had successfully managed to catch her pray. She had been stalking the herd several times a few times they heard her and moved further away while she tried to find a proper one to be her target. When she found them she knew now was the time to strike before she had lost this one who was lingering at the edge of the herd.

It had given her a run for her money that was for sure but in the end she was proud to have brought it down on her own. Gazelle wasn't much but it was enough. And she was sure the pride wouldn't care how big a pray she brought back for her first hunt. She was just thinking of ways to get it home when she had head the voice of a stranger come from above near the rocks that were nearby.

Knowing the warning her family had given her and what news Zazu had the day before she stood there frozen to the spot. Trying not to show any fear she felt coming across a strange lion…much less one with his colouring. She had never met many other lions but she was sure she never heard of any lion with his colours. They were strange.

As his words finally sank in on what he said she narrowed her eyes and growled on up at him. "Yeah right I bet you make the lionesses get you food all the time!"

A large grin came over Maji's face that she would fight him on this and with a leap jumped from rock to rock to the bottom and landed not far from her. "Oh sure my sisters hunt but my Dad taught us all. Says a proper lion knows not to rely solely on a lioness to bring them food all the time. And I'm telling you I could have taken that down in half the time." His bring widened further if that was even possible as he watched her fur bristle in irritation and anger. "Whoa there not trying to insult you little lady."

Enzi's face scrunched up in anger and she snapped. "I am not a little lady."

"Whoa girl's got bite. I like that." Maji laughed. He stepped back as she swiped her claws at him his grin never wavering.

"This is my first hunt! You leave before I call for help!" Enzi growled at him not sure why she hadn't called for help already. But seeing as this lion hadn't attacked her yet she didn't think he would for some reason. Didn't make him any less annoying.

Maji smirked, ah, a first hunt no wonder she was clumsy. He approached her despite her growls and warnings. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Maji." He grinned his best charming grin but it faltered when he noticed she wasn't falling for it.

"Don't care what you're called! Now leave me alone!" Turning Enzi grabbed her kill and started to drag it away when Maji got around stopping her. Dropping the gazelle again she turned around with a snap look and snapped her jaws at his nose making him reel back. "What's with you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What not allowed to talk to a pretty girl?" Maji smirked as she saw her face faltered as he complimented her.

Pretty? Enzi blinked her eyes and fought not to blush. That was the first time someone outside her family had called her such. She wanted to be flattered…someone thought she was pretty…but why did it have to be someone so annoying? She growled to herself then stuck her nose up against his. "Well this pretty girl doesn't like annoying boys. And you best leave before my brothers, and uncles find out your hear. One of them is the King." She watched surprise come over the lions face as Maji stared at her.

"So you're royalty?" Maji asked looking her over.

Enzi didn't know how to answer that. She knew she had royal blood in her. She was the granddaughter of Scar and while a bad king he was still a king and her Father had been a prince. So she guessed that made her royalty and she held her head high and smirked. "That's right tough guy. I am. So you better not mess with me."

Maji giving her a good look over chuckled and leaned his face close. "Well I do love a challenge."

Growling Enzi finally managed to smack him making him stare at her in shock. "There's your challenge." She held her head high. "Now run along before I bite your tail off." She didn't know why she should have just called for help already. Her brothers would have chased this annoying lion off already but she didn't. She saw no threat only an annoying passer-by. There had always been plenty of those. She remembered Zazu saying there were two rogue groups so maybe he was apart of the one that Zazu said didn't seem to be a problem or so she hoped and he didn't attack before she could get the call up.

Grabbing her kill again, she dragged it away this time Maji didn't follow her. He just stood there rubbing his cheek. She slapped him! He was shocked. He'd never been slapped before. All the other lionesses he ever met seemed to love his charms but this one stood against them and didn't fall at all. Was he loosing his touch?

Staring after her for a moment he smirked. Perhaps he could convince his father to hang around this area a bit longer if it meant getting another look at her. Looking the way she was going he decided it was time he left and got back safely over the border before her pride discovered he was there and did something about it.

As he reached the border he turned his head to the west where he smelt that putrid scent of a lion he hated. Growling he fought the urge to run there, instead he turned and ran back to the cave his family was residing in a foolish grin on his face that his sisters took note of the moment he walked in.

"What are you grinning about?" Lifting her head from her paws, Hafsa stared at her brother with the same eyes as their mother. She knew her brother well enough to know that grin meant something.

Shrugging, Maji made his way further into the cave. "I met someone." He watched the look come over his two sisters faces.

"Who?" They demanded. Wanting to know which lioness it was this time that caught his attention. There had been so many in the past that he tried to charm.

"A pretty little lioness from across the borders." Maji smirked but lost it when his father entered and heard him.

"You crossed the borders?" Kali stared at his son. More surprised then angered. He had gone back out to find his son thinking he had been taking too long and had even caught Hiassen's scent for himself which had worried him and had tried to stay as down wind as he could so his scent hadn't been found.

Looking at his Father, Maji thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "I saw a young lioness who was hunting…I was just curious." He grinned as Kali raised his eyebrow. Right, curious Kali thought. Like his daughters he knew his sons charming ways.

"And who is she?"

"Uh…I don't know…never got her name…but said she her Uncle was the King!" Maji answered.

Kali didn't know whether to groan or not. Not only had his son snuck into another pride's lands without permission, he had tried to charm a royal lion. He had to wonder if he had accidentally dropped his son on his head as a cub and didn't remember doing it. "You're lucky she didn't call for help."

"Well she threatened too but never did." Maji lay on his side flopping his head down. "But hey…it was worth it."

Hafsa and Nurisha rolled their eyes and reached over smacking their brother on the head causing him to yelp. Then getting up followed their father to the back of the den where they had some left over's from the hunt they had earlier when they first arrived. Rubbing his head Maji tilted his head to look at them. "Sorry Dad. I just thought it wouldn't hurt."

"Well be lucky that you're not hurt." Kali said then grinned laughing at what his son said next.

"She slapped me."

Nurisha smirked. "Oh big boys charms didn't work this time?" Hafsa and Nurisha laughed outright as Maji grumbled and turned his attention away from them.

Shaking his head and making his way over to his son, Kali ruffled his mane making his son complain. "Don't worry kid you'll find a lioness one day." Leaving his offspring in the cave as the sisters started to tease their brother who bantered back with them as if they were cubs again. Kali sat outside and stared off toward the Pride Lands.

Silently wondering if there was anyone there that remembered his mother who might give him answers to questions he sought all his life.

Who am I?

* * *

><p>As arranged when the young lionesses arrived with their prey it was to be set before the King to show him what they had done and accomplished. Next to Enzi's gazelle was Adimu's zebra. While Enzi wanted to feel bad that her catch was smaller then her sisters, Simba smiled equally at both of them and told them that they had both done and excellent job. "This was not a competition." He nuzzled both his nieces with a proud smile on his face. "You both did amazingly well for your first time…even though you look a bit wet there Enzi…herd give you trouble?"<p>

Enzi who knew her family would have smelt Maji from being around her had stopped by the water hole. Nodding she looked down at herself. "The herd was near a small pond. They gave me the slip a few times and I chased them through the water at one point before I managed to take down the blasted thing." She looked at her prey then at her Uncle who chuckled.

"Not all hunts are clean ones." Simba looked between the two of them before stepping to the side as Sakina and the lionesses all came forward too see the two girls.

Sakina had a large smile and tears in her eyes as she nuzzled each of her daughters and held them both for a moment licking their cheeks. "My baby's are all grown up."

"Aw Mom." Enzi mumbled as she nuzzled her mother as Sakina sniffled while Adimu licked her head. Annan and Basi weren't standing that far away with smirks on their faces as they watched their mother smother their sisters with so much love it almost seemed like she would drown them in it. It only been when Nala came over to broke them apart did anyone else get a chance to congratulate the girls while Sakina sat back like the proud mother she was.

Her daughters had come back safe.

There hadn't been any complications with their hunts.

And they had been successful.

Sakina closed her eyes and let herself have this moment. Despite all her sadness and the underlying pain of the loss of Nuka she had all these years she let herself have that one moment of happiness. She had been able to raise her daughters to this point in their lives and they had passed without trouble. She didn't know what would come in the future and she did worry but she had got them to this point…and her sons to the point of becoming valuable members of the pride.

'_You would be proud of them Nuka…I know I am.'_

Opening her eyes she stared toward her offspring as her sons finally got their chances to congratulate their sisters only Basi ended up with a smack from them both as he joked that he was surprised none of them had managed to hurt themselves from how clumsy they could be.

Sighing, Sakina shook her head. When would he ever learn? Probably never. She snickered then looking up at the sky and feeling the wind and got up and went to join the entire pride as they feasted upon the girls kills and celebrated their first successful hunt and discussing with them when they would be able to join the hunting party in their next hunt in a few days time.

"I'm proud of you girls." Sakina smiled as Adimu and Enzi looked at their mother and smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Nuzzling both her daughters, Sakina sat down with her family deciding to just take this day to really smile and enjoy the moment before sadness would take over again…but something deep in Sakina made her fur stand on end and turn her head toward the western border of their lands where a storm was starting to brew making it's way slowly across the sky.

Something made her shudder. Something was coming. She could feel it. The sound of thunder in the distance made her shiver.

No…today wasn't a day to worry…it wasn't a day to be sad…

It was a day to be happy. Happy for her daughters.

With that a smile came over her face and she focused her attention on her family ignoring all sense of danger that seemed to spark in the air.

* * *

><p>Deep in the western lands, a storm brew over head. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed. Beneath this storm, stood a dark brown figure with eyes full of malice. A twisted smile came upon their muzzle as they watched the storm slowly creep over the other lands.<p>

"The Pride Lands…" The figures voice was deep and dripped with darkness in it's every word. Lightning lit up the sky as another dark lion and gray one came up along side him both with equally twisted smiles on their faces.

"Ah…how I waited…soon…soon it will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Hope I did justice by portraying my friends characters in the right way.**

**Kali, Hafsa, Nurisha and Maji belong to TRON0602. **

**Remember to review to tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. Life has been busy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was just reaching the peak of mid-day. That was the only way for him to tell just how long he had been out there for. Having slipped out and away from the den just before his Father and sisters and woken up, at the very crack of dawn that is, Maji had been monitoring the borders of the Pride Lands for some hours. Doing his best to stay downwind as much as possible.<p>

While he was waiting for a glimpse of what laid beyond the borders, it was not the males that walked that land that he had any interest in catching a glimpse at. No. He was far more interested in seeing that young feisty lioness that he had run into four days prior.

Unfortunately for Maji, he hadn't been successful in any of his attempts at seeing her. He did however manage to catch a glimpse of some of the males that lived in the Kingdom. Two were clearly older then the few young males he had seen, the largest male was whom he could only suspect was the King. The uncle of the lioness he was seeking to see.

Maji had thought on many occasions to try and approach them to see about requiring seeing the lioness. Whose name he still did not have. He often wondered if he should have pressured harder to get her name, but then again…his paw went up to touch the spot that she had hit him during their encounter. She might have done more to him than just hit him. He went over in his head once or twice on the possible prospect of names that could be hers, but of course without really knowing there just wasn't any point in guessing now was there?

Looking back across the borders, his eyes scanned for any of the patrolling males. Once again considering if it was worth approaching one of them. But it wasn't like he hadn't had a problem like this in the past; it wasn't uncommon for males in a pride to be protective of their females especially from a rogue such as himself. So there was no guarantee that they would stop and hear him out instead they might as well just run him out of their lands. That had happened before…but then again he thought, there hadn't been a time where a female in the past had rejected him as much as this one did.

Nurisha had begun taunting him with the possibility that, that had to be the reason he was so hung up on seeing her. "You just can't handle the fact that someone finally rejected you and your foolish charms." Was what she had told him with a face full of mirth. Maji thought his sisters were having far too much fun with his plight. At least his Father understood or at least Maji figured he was. Kali not once put his son down about seeking out this young lioness, but had warned him about being careful.

So here he was, being careful.

And not getting a single glimpse of what he was hoping to see. Maybe his sisters were right. He couldn't figure out the reason why he was so hung up about seeing her. Shaking his head he sighed pushing himself up onto his paws and took one last look at the lands, turned and began making his way back to the cave his family now called home even if only temporarily as he figured given that's how it been for some time.

He made it five steps when he noticed his Father sitting in front of him and stopped just before he bumped into him. "D-Dad?" he fumbled over his words. "What…what are you doing here?"

Kali watched his only son with a slight grin. "I've come to find my son. Who once again I wake to find missing." His grin turned into a smirk. "Have you seen her yet?" He watched his son's shoulders slouch just a bit and he sighed. Reaching out he gave his only boy a good pat on the shoulder. "Son, I know you want to see this girl. But you got to face it that you might just not. And this isn't like with the other prides we have come across Maji…I don't think we'll be having any contact with this one." His eyes looked on over his shoulders head toward the Pride Lands once more eyeing the large Kopje in the distance that always caught his attention.

"Why not?"

Blinking, Kali looked back at his son to see Maji watching him intently awaiting the answer to his question. The silver lion really had to think for a moment on what his answer was going to be. He never really told his offspring about where he had originally come from. Just never crossed his mind to do so. He was a rogue and though born in a pride a rogue is all he's ever been and what he figured he would always be to the day he died. Then again, he had once thought he would never actually see the lands of his birth again and yet here he stood on the very borders of those lands watching them with wistful thinking.

Hearing his son clear his throat to catch his attention. Kali turned his attention from the lands of his birth to the emerald eyes of his son who was still watching and waiting for him to answer his question. Grunting, the lion just shook his head causing some of his white mane to fall around his face. "I can't give you a direct answer to that."

Maji who had a suspicion that his father was hiding something, furrowed his brow at the answer he was given. "And why is that Father?" He pressed. Determined to get a proper and honest answer out of his old man.

Kali wanted to smirk again. But kept his face neutral. Despite seeing that his son rarely changed from that curious cub he had once been that would ask him questions like they were meat that he devoured every hour of everyday. Reaching over he laid a paw on his son's shoulder. "I'll tell you one day. But right now isn't the time…alright?" He was hoping Maji would drop the subject for the time being.

At that moment, Kali wasn't comfortable with telling his cubs the truth about the Pride Lands. More so since he rarely remembered all that much from it. Having been so young when he and his mother left them it only had a few vague memories as he went over many times in his head trying to make any sense. But it wasn't his home in any way…as sad as that was. It was his birth place but never his home. His home was the plains that he travelled across his entire life. Those were the only true home he ever knew.

Kali hadn't really thought he'd ever return to the Pride Lands until he had seen the familiar kopje in the distance when he and his offspring were in the midst of yet another…migration? He couldn't be sure if that was the right word…though it suited the situation they lived their lives in rather then adventure. What word really described the life of a rogue?

He mentally shrugged.

Watching his Father's face for a moment trying his best to read him to see if he could pick up what he knew his old man was hiding. Maji grunted. "Fine but one day I want a proper answer."

The larger of the two lions laughed and mussed up his son's mane causing the younger lion to quickly dodge out of reach and attempt to fix up the mess his Father had made of his mane. "What was that for?" Glowered Maji and Kali were sure if his black fur wasn't hiding his skin the boy would be red in the face. He prided his mane a bit too much he thought.

Guffawing, Kali answered. "Because you reminded me of your mother in that moment. Bossy." He smirked at the glare sent his way and patted his sons back. "But as I was saying before…I very much doubt we will be making contact with this pride. And by the scent of it Hiassen is near…I don't think it would be wise for us to stay any longer than we already have." Kali held up his paw to cut his son off when Maji had made to interrupt him.

"I know your views on the matter Maji…"

"Then why are we simply sitting back!?" The younger lion demanded to know. He was beginning to think his Father didn't care at all about what had happened to his mate, Maji's mother. "We should have gone after them already. With them being this close now is our chan-chance…" Maji stuttered in the end from the cold look that came over his father's face and he took a step back lowering his head just enough but kept eye contact with the older male.

"We have been over this Maji." Kali spoke forcefully.

"Yeah but…"

"NO BUTS!" Maji flinched as Kali raised his voice. Something that the silver lion rarely ever did. More so with his own family.

But Kali was beginning to have enough with his sons constant pushing on the need for them to get revenge. Did he want to hurt those that had taken his beloved Usafi away from them? Yes. Did he want to get back at those who had hurt his family the way they had? Of course. He even wanted to get them before they caused any more hurt to anyone else like they had with so many others. But was he willing to risk what was left of his family in order for that to happen?

As selfish as it may seem…no he wasn't.

That didn't mean he wasn't feeling guilty that others may suffer or angry that those who did this to his family were running free.

But Kali simply could not risk what he had left of his family that he had built. A family he had always wanted. He had lost one member already. He could not and would not loose any more of them. Closing his eyes, Kali took a deep breath to force himself to keep his anger in check. As angry as he was that his son kept pushing an issue he told him time and time again that they would have no part of. Kali did not want to end up loosing his temper too much that he would end up taking his anger out on his own son.

That was simply something he would never do.

When he eventually opened his eyes, and with enough calmness that he could muster opened his mouth... "I will only have this conversation one more time with you. And that is it…you will not bring up this foolish idea of yours again." He spoke with gritted teeth taking one more deep breath. He felt his anger dissipating only to be replaced with fear at the thought of something happening to his son.

Sitting down in front of Maji, Kali reached up and grasped his son's shoulders with his front paws. With tears brimming his eyes he looked into the emerald green ones of his son. "If I lost you or your sisters…or god forbid something happened to me in which resulted in something happening to you and your sisters like I said…dead or alive it would eat away at me. Maji I know you want revenge…but your Mother would not want you to give up your life so recklessly. The thought of something happening to you is more than I can possibly bear." He gave his son a small shake.

"I don't expect you to understand…but when there is someone in your life…you can't afford to loose. You'll understand what I mean one day." Kali softly sighed.

Staring right at his Father. Maji tried his hardest to understand what he was trying to say. He really was. But as far as Maji knew, he already lost someone he couldn't have afford to loose. His mother. She shouldn't have died the way she did and so Maji wanted to make sure her death would never be in vain by letting others suffer the same. What if what Hiassen did next was worst than take a mother from her cubs? What if he took the cubs from their mothers?

But seeing the look that his father was giving him…Maji knew in his heart he could not go against the lion. Kali had done much for them since the loss of their mother and even before that as well. It did not mean that Maji was changing his mind on what he thought needed to be done. It just meant he could not go against the lion he called his Father. And with the thought of his sisters…maybe his father was right about that…There really was no telling what Hiassen and his goons would do to them if something were to happen to both Kali and himself.

And that was something Maji wasn't going to let happen. Even if it went against what he wanted done about those who tore a vital member of their family away from them. But he wondered what his father meant about one day there being someone in his life that he could not afford to loose…didn't he already have that with his family?

He shrugged his shoulders knocking his father's paws off them. "Fine." He grunted under his breath but just loud enough for his father to hear and understand what he was saying.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. And that includes going into those lands again just to see some girl." Kali pressed. Hoping his son was finally seeing sense in what he was trying to do and keep his son from doing. But that spark he saw in the back of his sons eyes made him sigh inwardly and shake his head with a tiny smirk barely noticeable enough for Maji to see.

Perhaps his son just loved the ladies too much that keeping him out of the Pride Lands to meet that young lioness wasn't going to work. Oh well, as long as he promised not to do anything stupid when it came to Hiassen that that foul lions henchmen then Kali could only look his sons charming ways like he always tended to do. Who was he to stop the boy? He would have to learn on his own eventually that the way he went about charming females all the time wasn't going to end up in his favour and would one day come back to bite him in the behind if he wasn't too careful.

The moment his Father mentioned about crossing the borders again, Maji knew it might just be his only chance at seeing the lioness again. He had thought too much on approaching the males he had seen patrolling that he didn't really think to sneak across again. But that had been from the thought that he may not get as lucky as he had before in the way of not being caught. And there was no telling who he could have run into.

One of the males who wouldn't bothering asking questions he suspected or one of the other lionesses in the pride who he had no doubt would sound the alarm of a strange rogue male intruding upon their lands.

But now that the idea was put in his head, he could not push it away. So putting on his best smile that only made Kali all that more suspicious about his son but didn't say anything not telling the young lion know he was onto him. "I promise Father." Maji started placing a bow over his heart. "I won't go after Hiassen and do anything stupid and I won't go into the Pride Lands." Maji tried his hardest to keep a straight face as he vowed this. Though part of the vow was only true. "Good." Kali just nodded all the same and turned beginning to make his way for where he'd last seen his daughters discussing what they would hunt for dinner that day.

Maji waiting till his Fathers back had been turned took backward steps toward the borders but just as he turned he heard his Father call on back to him. "Don't get caught son. I don't feel like rescuing you from that girl's family if they are anything but protective of their females." There was a chuckle in Kali's taunt as Maji grumbled. He should have known his Father would know he was up to something. Always made getting into trouble all that harder growing up.

Taking a quick look back at his Fathers retreating back and seeing that Kali wouldn't be doing anything to stop him. The young lion let a wide grin spread across his muzzle. And with a galloping leap ran the rest of the way for the borders having already memorized the patrols during the last few days he would have time to get across and hopefully deep into the lands before anyone of those males would be able to catch onto his scent and try and drive him out.

Now he thought…he just had to see if he could find that lioness…wherever she was in these vast plains.

* * *

><p>Reddish hued eyes squinted at the flickers of light that spilled through the leaves of the Acacia trees that were known to grow around and upon Pride Rock. It was such a boring hot day that Adimu had sought out shade in one of her favourite parts of the Kopje and thankfully she had found the spot empty of anyone else. It was not that she wouldn't have minded the company if it was there but she relished in the fact that she had some time to herself to just relax.<p>

But her comfortable peaceful nap she'd been in the middle of had been interrupted by the loud annoying voices of Enzi and Annan who by what she could hear were in their latest argument on who was the better fighter of the two.

Enzi, of course, being quiet determined that just because she was a girl did not mean that Annan was any stronger then her and that she could whip his butt any day of the week. That of course had riled up Annan's pride enough that it was now in a two way shouting match with neither taking the chance to try and prove it physically just yet.

_Most likely because they're afraid of Mom. _Was the amusing thought that passed through her mind.

They were now recognized as growing young adults in the pride but that did not mean they did not fear upsetting their mother.

Adimu however wished their Mother was around to tell them off. Adimu had been sleeping so nicely that was until they had awoken her and all attempts at trying to fall back asleep had failed miserably. So here she was…lying awake under the acacia trees watching what little bit of sun pass through the tree canopy in the leaves that swayed on the slight chance of breeze that would hit them. And listening to her two bickering siblings who she wished nothing more than to give a few good whacks over the head to shut them up.

Draping a paw over her eyes blocking out the light, Adimu let out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes, despite how much she loved her brothers and sister, there were moments she wished she was a single cub to her mother. She thought she was just too different from her siblings but of course Sakina would tell her daughter they all shared similar traits even if they weren't aware of it. Of course, a mother would always be able to know how different and similar her cubs could be was what Sakina would tell her cubs whenever they argued about being related to one another.

When she could take no more, Adimu rolled from her side up onto her paws. Stretching out her body with a loud yawn. The young brown lioness decided she had enough of their bickering but rather than go over there and get involved Adimu jumped on down from the rocks she was previously sleeping on and out of the shade she had taken refuge in from the heat of the day.

Thinking that maybe if she took a walk she could find a place to finish her nap far away from anyone who could wake her. But remembering the warnings her Uncle's gave her and the others about the strange scents they came across near the borders of the Pride Lands Adimu would not go further then the waterhole. Just to be on the safe side, she told herself.

Basking in the heat that brushed her fur from the sun that bathed down upon her. Adimu despite how rudely she been awakened had a smile on her face. She always enjoyed the feel of the sun on her fur and the wind whenever it brushed against her. Uncle Simba would always tell her that when the wind blew on you it could be the soul of your loved one looking over you.

Growing up Adimu thought often of her Father. Always seeking stories about him from her Mother, and from her Uncle Kovu and Aunt Vitani. When she had first heard of what had happened to her Father when she had asked the question of where her Daddy was to her Mother when she first released she did not have one with them, Adimu had cried for days.

Her brothers and sisters did as well.

But of course only Adimu could recount for what she thought on the matter, not what they did. She did not have their minds nor could she read them to know what they had been thinking at that time. Only that they all cried together. It had been Simba who had come to them and told them the stories his father before him had told to him when he was a cub. About their ancestors watching them over from the stars above. They had been four months old at that time.

Simba and Sakina had laid out that night on Pride Rocks promontory with the cubs, under the stars and telling stories of what they knew about the Kings and Queens of the past and that of their Father and like all those above that he was looking down on them.

Adimu growing up whenever she was upset or just wanted someone to talk too but didn't feel like talking to those around her. Would go off alone and speak to her Father in hopes he was hearing her. She was never sure if he was but that faith that he could be always made her feel better. So closing her eyes, she sighed happily as the wind rustled her fur. "I miss you too Daddy…" She whispered like it was her father telling her how much he missed her.

It didn't take long for her to reach the waterhole. There were some animals around but not many at that time of day. This would do, she thought. If she wanted to take another nap she did not think any here would really be that much of a bother to her. Plus who would want to wake a sleeping lion? She laughed at her own joke.

Approaching the waters edge Adimu bent and lapped at the cool water. Mindful of the crocodiles that lived in the water. While the animals respected the pride and the lions that ruled over them, it was only life that predators would hunt and could hunt anything that could be food for them. The Circle of Life as she was taught her entire life.

When she had her fill, Adimu used some of the water to clean some dirt that may be on her fur then with a shake shook the access water off her enjoying the coolness it gave her from the heat of the sun. Though she never minded the suns warmth of course anything could get too hot in the grasslands during these times. When she was sure she was dry enough now, Adimu looked around for a suitable placed to try and take another nap.

Ah, the laziness of a lion, she snickered.

Spotting a nearby tree that would do nicely Adimu padded over to it. Stretching out her body on the ground in the shade using the patch of grass she found beneath the tree to give her some cushioning from the hard ground, Adimu rested her head down on her paws. From where she lay, she had a perfect view of the waterhole and its inhabitants. Watching them and how they went about their lives made Adimu wonder what it would be like if she lived a life outside and away from Pride Rock and the pride.

Not that it was ever something she thought she'd do. But Adimu figured it was a thought that might cross the mind of any young lion or lioness at one point in their lives. Those who eventually became rogues and those who would forever stay with the pride that they were born into.

Adimu in the past had many conversations with birds that had passed through the Pride Lands hearing stories of other lands that the birds had come from. They were always fascinating to hear. Stories of distance lands sounded exciting for a pride lion. But sadly Adimu didn't think she had it in her to be exciting and adventurous…that was more Enzi than it was her. But it didn't mean she could not think of something's now and again. Though she was certain Enzi might poke fun at her if she ever heard.

With a sigh, Adimu decided to clear her mind and thinking of a song her mother would sing to them as cubs started to hum the tune in hopes it would help her fall back asleep or in the very least allow her to relax. Humming the tune and getting lost in her thoughts, Adimu almost missed the sounds of someone moving through the tall grass and rocks nearby her.

Body tensing Adimu kept her ears up and alert, but at the same time kept on humming to make it appear as though she was not aware of who or what might be creeping nearby. Inside she was hoping it was nothing, just a stray animal that had wandered too close but that was when the scent of lion reached her nose. The scent of a lion she did not know.

Warning bells going off in her head, Adimu stopped her humming and slowly moved up onto her paws. Being certain and careful to remain silent. Taking into effect her training from her hunting lessons and what she used in her own hunting to her advantage of being quiet. Debating with herself on whether or not it would be wise to just run and sound the alarm for her Uncle's to know there was someone in the Pride Lands or to confront them herself.

But if this lion was apart of the group that Zazu had been warned about in his telling of the rogues that had been spotted nearby…Adimu was quite sure she didn't want to have a run in with them. So quietly she manoeuvred around the tree and slowly slid her way up the trunk and into the branches to see where she could see the intruder.

The grass was so tall and thick that even from above she could not completely make them out. But what she could make out was the body slinking its way through the grass. They were good she would give them that but not that good that they weren't going to be caught. Adimu still not sure on what to do, decided to embrace what courage she had inside her and leaping from the tree when the intruder was close enough she lunged herself at them.

Colliding with them with enough force it knocked the wind from her lungs and the attack must have surprised the intruder for it knocked them both to the ground. And roll upon the ground, crashing through the grass until they both came up along side the waterhole limbs entangled. When Adimu finally opened her eyes she froze when she found herself looking into a pair of striking emerald green eyes so unlike that of her mothers and Uncle's.

Maji stared shockingly down at the lioness that he pinned beneath him. He had been surprised that he had managed to make it further into the lands than he had the previous time. Trying to keep from getting caught had turned to just trying not to get lost. Sure the Kopje was easy to spot if one wanted to head there but that didn't matter for Maji on account of not trying to get caught he would for sure be handed over to the King under suspicion consequences if he went there.

Granted that could say the same for just being caught in the Pride Lands by just any of the pride's members.

Immediately upon catching the fresh scent of water, Maji determined that he would find someone at the waterhole had gone that way. That had been when he had caught the sound of what sounded like someone humming. Taking his chances on whether or not it was actually his feisty lioness he was search for, Maji had sought out the source of it. He had picked up a scent soon after that had told him that the lioness he wanted to see was no where in the area.

That had made him take more caution when slinking on through the grass. Doing his outmost best to keep from getting caught. If the lioness wasn't at the waterhole like he had hoped she might be, then he would just have to keep on searching elsewhere. If he didn't find her by nightfall than he would need to find a way to slip out of the lands again without being caught and then maybe, just maybe try the next day. Surely he'd find her if he kept up the hard work.

He'd been prepared to leave the area when he had been surprisingly attack from above. It took him a moment to recognize the scent of his attacker was that of the lioness he caught when he came closer to the waterhole. What captured his uttermost attention next were the reddish hue eyes he found himself feasting his eyes upon that peered back into his holding a look of pure curiosity and wariness.

Transferring his attention next to the rest of the lioness, Maji soaked in the colour of her brown fur that reminded him of the colour of the darkest bark of a tree to the strange yet alluring contrast of the dark gray that stood stark her brown fur. He was so lost in his own musings that the soft voice came from beneath him startled him just a tad.

"What are you looking at and more importantly…who are you?" Adimu was most determined to inquire who this stranger was. When she had taken her gaze from the lions eyes it was only to find that his own were looking her over. A portion of her found herself flattered that she seemed to catch the attention of a male, more so given all the males she knew were family to her, on the other hand…a larger part of herself was suspicious of this male.

Adimu once again wondering what group of rogues was this male from? The only resolve she had was that he hadn't done anything to her just yet. In fact he seemed surprised in the fact that she had caught him off guard the way she had. When Adimu finally had enough of his leering looks she asked again. "I asked who are you and wha-"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

Holding back a chortle Maji let his ever so charming smile slip onto his face. Alas she may not have been the lioness he'd been acquiring to find but she was just as much of a beauty as the one he encountered days ago. Climbing to his paws and lifting his weight up off her at the same time, Maji took the opportunity to really give her a good look over whilst she was in the middle of pushing herself up off the ground. "What I was meaning to say miss…I was looking at you."

With a paw Adimu took the time to brush any dirt that got on her off. Even if as Annan and Basi would tease her growing her that her fur made it impossible to actually see the dirt that got on her. Adimu took pride in keeping her fur silky and as clean as she could possibly keep it. Fighting the urge to blush Adimu turned her attention back to the strange male. "Well not that you answered that…perhaps you can answer the question I asked about who you are." Adimu worked hard on keeping her eyes on his face.

Remembering what she'd been taught on turning her back on anyone that could be a threat. And while she didn't know whether he was or not. She just wasn't going to take her chance with it. That and she was going over in her mind exactly where she knew the male members of the pride were situated at that time of day and who it would take to get to the waterhole the fastest should she need to raise the alarm.

Which didn't seem like that bad of an idea…"If you don't tell me who you are, I will call my pride and they will run you out of our lands!"

Noting holding back the chortle this time around, Maji shook his head causing parts of his mane to fall into his face. Which with a lick of his paw he slicked them back over his head and up out of his face. Pausing when the sweet sound of laughter reached his ears taking him just seconds to realize it was coming from the lioness. And just how sweet her laughter sounded to his ears. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…you just remind me of my brother…he's always fixing his mane." Great, was all Maji could really think. What a thing to hear when you were in the midst of charming a pretty female. That you reminded them of their brother. Strike one for his pride.

"Well if my mane fell any more into my eyes it would cloud my vision from the beauty before my eyes." Maji fought the urge to smirk when he saw the faint look of fluster come over the lioness's face. Well, she wasn't the same feisty lioness he met before but she had her own charms and it felt good that his charms actually seemed to be working again. Perhaps he hadn't lost his touch after all.

Taking this chance he took a step towards the lioness only to stop when he noticed she had taken a step back from home all at the same time. "Hey…I don't mean you any harm."

"How can I be so sure of that?" asked Adimu. Keeping a good distance from him still. Reminding her not to trust him until she was absolutely sure he wasn't a threat. But a part of her was saying if he was a threat he would have just attacked her by then but he hadn't. However that did not mean she wasn't going to be cautious. "We were told that there were a group of rogues out there that had attacked other prides. How do I know you are not one of them?"

Ah. So that's what made her so cautious. Then again any pride lioness could be wary of a rogue. From all the prides his family had happened upon in the past he had met his share of lionesses that were tentative of rogues but in the end they were always weak in the knees for his charms. Maji just had ways of making them comfortable enough to trust him and see he was not a threat like others. Well that and his Father had a way of gaining the trust of the pride's King's and that in the end would make the lionesses all the more friendly and approachable.

Making it look like he was thinking about her question, Maji took a couple more careful steps towards her. Taking note that she was standing her ground this time. Smart lioness. Cautious but knowing when not to show fear and standing up to defend herself rather than call upon someone to come and save her. He liked that in a lioness. If these were the kinds of lionesses that came from these lands he had to hang around a bit longer perhaps taking his time in knowing this young lioness and the one from before.

"How about I give you my name first?" He posed leaning toward her with his best charming smile dotting his muzzle.

Shifting her paws, Adimu staying vigilant gave a nod. "A name would be a good start." She agreed.

Sweeping his paw out to the side, Maji gave a half bow toward her making her faintly blush at the action. "My name fair lady is Maji, now might I acquire the name of the beauty before my very eyes that I bet takes away the breath of any male she meets." Maji resisted the urge to smirk when he heard her small quick inhale of breath that told him she was taken back by his smoothness.

Fighting the flattery Adimu felt at this lions word she squared her shoulders holding her head high answering his question about her own name. "I am Adimu."

"Adimu?" Maji rolled the name on his tongue as though he tasted it. "Adimu…I like it. It suits you." Grinning Maji lifted his head having got close enough his nose almost touched hers. "You certainly are unique."

Adimu could not stop the blush she felt heating the skin beneath her fur at his words. What was it about this male? If Enzi was with her, her sister would be gagging at his attempts to charm them or be angry about it. Enzi was never one for mushiness. Adimu however having never really had any encounter with any male she didn't consider family, could not help but feel flattered at this strangers…this Maji's attention.

"I suppose that…I should thank you for your words." The young lioness mumbled softly beneath her breath.

"Well it is the right thing to do, to thank someone for complimenting them. But there really is no need." Maji kept his nose near hers till he noticed she was becoming nervous once more of his presence and opted for taking a step back. Just one mind you. Having already got this close to her without her running or even attempting to hit him like the last lioness did he still didn't want to take his chances. For as far as he saw it, his chance's were pretty good at the moment when it came to charming his particular lioness. "Only a fool would be too daft as not to compliment one of your beauty."

Paws shuffling on the ground. Scuffing the grass beneath them. "You keep saying that…and I want to believe you. Truly I am. Nevertheless I can't help but almost not want to believe you." Her whisper was so low that Maji had a heart time making out what she had said at first. Immediately upon figuring it out, he looked at her quizzically like he didn't believe what she had just told him. Regarding the look he was giving her Adimu provided an explanation. "The only males I know are family…and if my brothers were to call me a beauty it is typically followed by them doing some sort of prank like throwing mud at me. But that's brothers for you."

A throaty chuckle later Maji smirked. "I wouldn't know how that feels. Though I have a hunch that my sisters would sympathize with you. I was quite the prankster as a cub." His smirk broadened when he once again heard that exquisite laugh come from her.

Laughing a good solid minute and a half to get it out of her system. Adimu smiled. "Oh…" she asseverated. "If only they stopped at just being cubs…what's worst I have two brothers and a male cousin who loves to join in." This caught Maji's fully attention.

Ruminating over the images of the young lions he had seen during his watches of the Pride Lands, those that been on patrol he had to ponder on if she was related to any of those or were there more males younger ones that he hadn't seen. Racking his brain he could have sworn that other lioness he met, the nameless one he had wished he had the name of like he did this one, insinuate that she had brothers as well. Didn't she threaten to send them after him if he didn't leave her alone?

Shaking himself from his thoughts. Maji looked back at Adimu and furrowed his brow now wondering if this lioness had any relation to the other?

On the other hand, from the scents that washed the land it was not hard to know that this land hosted its fair share of lions. He had to wonder just how many were in his pride and how they handled having so many big in number. Maji hadn't come across too many very large prides in the past. So he put it down to their relation being too hard to determine and it wasn't like he was going to ruin the mood of getting to know this lioness by asking her about another. He knew from past mistakes that would not turn out well.

Instead he asked, "So…have I passed and proven I am not one of these of whom you heard such terrible things about?"

Brow creased. Adimu looked him over carefully mulling over everything she just heard from him comparing it to what she had overheard Zazu telling Simba and Kovu about the two rogue groups of whose presence he'd been alerted of. The more dangerous one being made up of three rogue males while the other a lion with his three offspring…so that meant…

Letting that all sink in along with the utterly large amount of relief that washed over her. Adimu allowed herself to relax in his presence for the first time, sitting herself down on the ground placing her best smile on her face. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Maji put on his best pout. This didn't last long at the giggle it got from Adimu. Shoulders rolling in a nonchalant shrug, Maji sighed dramatically then flashed her one of his cocky grins that for some odd reason reminded Adimu of her Uncle Simba. "Well I could live with that answer. Better than a no." Maji leaned toward her once more, taking note of the height difference between the two of them. That of course stemmed from the fact that Maji took after his Father in height and muscle wise. But height of course didn't really matter, his father had been taller than his mother. So it wouldn't matter if he was taller then those he wished to charm.

Adimu whilst giving him a smile and nodding along with what he said, deep down was still wary. But she could not help that. Even if he was not a threat her mother installed in her from a young age to keep your wits about you when it came to anyone you did not know. Sakina was always paranoid when it came to her cubs and their safety. But Adimu and her siblings knew it all came down to one factor in the whole matter that they didn't care about it as much as that their Mother didn't want to loose them like she lost their father.

Ultimately having the courage to ask him. "Why have you come to the Pride Lands?" Adimu watched him.

"Our father wanted us to stop just outside your lands for a while. We have been travelling for some time. My sisters like the idea of finding a place to settle down in so that we won't have to travel so much but I think my father is using it as some excuse keeping his mind off our mother who died a while back." Explained Maji with a small sigh. After a second though he regretted telling her that his mother had died. It wasn't something he did since her death. It really wasn't other peoples business he thought for them to know. That and it just led to pity half the time.

Standing there he watched the sympathy he was expecting but what he wasn't was the softness that came over Adimu's face followed by a look of understanding. "I know how you feel." He heard her say softly. "I lost my father before I was even born. He died in an accident in the gorge over there." Lifting her paw, Adimu raised it in the direction of the gorge where she'd been told a dam used to be that had been the cause of her Father's accident. Her mother and Aunt Vitani hadn't told them all the details but enough to know what happened.

"Ever since then my mother hasn't been the same or says everyone who has known her for years. For my siblings and me all we known are her sadness and happiness. But we can tell half the time she's smiling because she wants to be happy for us." Adimu sighed at that. She didn't want her mother to feel that she had to be happy just for them. She wanted her mother to be happy for the sake of feeling happy. She and the others were beginning to wonder if that would be even possible but they weren't going to give up on seeing their mother unhappy for the rest of her life.

If there was anyone Adimu thought deserved to be happy it was her mother.

Putting his best grin back on, Maji leaned toward her so close that Adimu could just feel his breath on her face. A faint shiver went down her back but she concealed it well. "Perhaps parents feel the need to be happy so that their offspring is happy." His words were smooth.

"Perhaps." Adimu agreed. "But one should not be happy for the sake of others they should be happy for themselves."

"And are you happy Adimu?"

The young lioness looked at him like he had just asked her to swim through a river full of crocodiles. Wondering why he would ask such a question. "Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

A smirk slowly overcame Maji's grin and he raised his eyebrows up slowly and sat back on his haunches. "You seem like a girl who could use adventure in her life."

That only caused Adimu to look at him with a bit more confusion. Adventure? Her? She had to resist the urge to snicker. Enzi, Basi and Annan and perhaps even Ajjali she was confident would laugh so hard they might just choke when it came too hard to breathe if they had heard Maji just then. Seeing the mirth on her face, Maji became intrigued enough to ask what she found so amusing about what he had said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Adimu looked to the side for a moment off at Pride Rock in the distance then back at him. "I was reflecting on that my siblings would have found what you said very amusing. In fact they would have laughed their tails off."

"Why?"

"I'm miss…prim and proper as they would say." Adimu huffed puffing out her cheeks in a way that made her look even cuter in Maji's eyes. "My sister Enzi is more the adventurous one than I am. As my mother would say she takes after our Aunt Vitani. I take more after my mother in some way." Reaching up Adimu fixed the fur around her head and her ears.

Freezing when she felt his nose nudge her shoulder. Adimu turned her head to look back at him. The large grin across his face made her heart flutter something it had never done before and a feeling twist in the pit of her stomach. What was this feeling? She asked herself. More important WHY was this feeling this? Much less for a lion she didn't know. Maybe it was just because he wasn't a lion that she'd known all her life as family. He was a complete stranger. And yet something about him…

Realizing he had said something that she didn't hear thanks to her musings she asked him to repeat it. With a chuckle that made her heart give off that fluttery feeling again, Maji did just that. "I said…perhaps you just haven't had any reason to be adventurous…to take a walk on the wild side for once."

Adimu whispered unable to bring her voice any higher then how soft she had it. "What reason would that be?"

Grinning and pulling back Maji ran his paw over his mane. "How about running away with a handsome lion? I can show you parts of Africa that you haven't seen before. Beauty and that outstretches past these lands and goes on for miles beyond even the horizon that never seems to end the more you walk together it." Maji walked behind her enough to wave his paw before them. "I can take you wherever you would like to go. Just say the word and I'll take you away on a great adventure."

The fluttering of her heart turned into a hard thump in her chest that she was surprised that he hadn't heard it. Go away from the Pride Lands? With a complete stranger? Adimu was no fool she heard tales of lionesses who would leave their prides when they met a rogue that they fell for. But for her to do that…

Part of Adimu was intrigued at leaving not with just because of Maji, but because of the idea of seeing what laid outside the Pride Lands. She thought back to what she had thought of earlier on the matter. And like she thought earlier she didn't think she had it in her to leave the Pride Lands even with such a handsome stranger such as Maji.

Offering him her best smile, she shook her head. "It's a nice offer but…"

"You're a pride lioness." Maji cut her off.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

Maji shrugged. "I never really expected you to run away with me. I just wanted to see if a beautiful lioness like you would ever want to try having some adventure in their life."

Adimu chuckled and stepped away from him and looked off into the horizon. Looking back at Maji she smiled saying. "Right now I feel is not the time for such things…I just gained my rights in the pride as an adult. I have so much family here. And as I said…I'm not the adventurous type. Sooner or later you'd get tired of me. My sister is more your type where I am not." It confused her why it hurt her to say that. Her thumping heart now clenching in her chest.

Confusing her once again. He was just some random male. There would be more in the future she told herself.

Making his way over to her, Maji nudged her shoulder with his. Grinning from ear to ear. "Hey it's cool. Don't worry about…doubt I'll be leaving my family anytime soon anyways…and I doubt we'll be staying here for long. My Dad's pretty set on the idea of heading off somewhere else." For the first time that made Maji more upset than it normally would. Maybe it had something to do with Adimu here and that strange lioness whose name he had no clue was. Which would be silly since he never let himself get too attached to a lioness before much less two.

Adimu tried not to show her disappointment at the thought of his family moving on in their journey. Who was she to stop them? The lion beside her was nothing to her. But perhaps it was just nice meeting someone outside of her pride. "Well…" she looked at him. "There may be a chance that you might one day pass by the Pride Lands in the future. Maybe then I might take you up on your offer or we might just see each other once more."

"I like the sound of that." Maji nodded. Lifting his head he then caught the whiff of another male. One he recognized as one of the young males he saw patrolling the borders. And he wasn't the only one to catch it.

"Oh no." Maji looked at Adimu. "It's my brother Annan. He must have come looking for me if the hunting party had returned. You…you should go."

"Don't want me to meet your brother? Why is he over protective?"

Adimu had to think about that for a second then sighed. "Yes…and in this time I don't think he or any of the males here would be very welcoming to any rogues…like I said we heard of those that could be a threat coming here." That made Maji nod in understanding and sighed. He really didn't want to leave. He still hadn't seen that other lioness he'd been waiting days to see again. And now just meeting Adimu he really didn't want to leave so soon not knowing if there may be a chance at seeing her again. This typically wasn't like him. But he couldn't bring himself to really care about that.

"Can-can I meat you again?" Adimu looked at him shocked to find out that he wanted to see her again. Her skin heating up once more under her skin. Maji grinned at her. "Maybe before my family heads out we can hang again?" And hopefully he thought he could convince his Father to let them stay and help against Hiassen if that vicious lion tried to attack the Pride Lands. Maji resisted the urge to growl at that thought. Okay maybe now something really was wrong with him, but the idea of Hiassen doing something to a lioness like Adimu angered him more than it did in the past. Maybe he should speak with his Father about this thing he was feeling…maybe he was sick or something.

But he would have to do it when his sisters weren't around. He'd never hear the end of it then.

"Well how bout it?"

Thinking it over carefully, Adimu smiled giving him a nod. "I would…love too."

"Great!" Maji grinned but caught the scent getting closer and nudged Adimu with his muzzle. "Meet me at the borders in two days time. The south border." Adimu nodded her head still blushing beneath her fur. She didn't have a chance to say anything else as Maji took off running for the southern border at a quick speed.

Leaving Adimu there just staring after him. Only turning when she heard Annan getting closer and turned meeting him half way. "Annan what are you doing out here?"

"Mom's worried about you. You know you're not supposed to go that far from Pride Rock!" Annan narrowed his eyes. Ones that matched hers. The only two out of their litter to share the same eye colour. "What were you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep because you and Enzi were going at each others throats and I was thirsty and felt like a walk. I hate being cooped up there all day." Adimu argued back at him.

She watched him sigh and walk over to her, Adimu tense worried he would smell Maji on her but he didn't seem to be paying attention to that. He just briefly hugged her. "Well you're safe that's all that matters."

"Is something wrong?" She asked detecting the worry in his voice.

Letting his sister go, Annan grunted. "Scents of strange lions were smelt." She tensed when she realized he said strange lions rather than just one strange lion. That meant that there could have been others in the lands and they could have attacked at any time. Seeing how tensed she was, Annan gave another grunt and started walking motioning for her to come with him. "Come on let's get you home before Mom sends out the entire pride to find you."

Adimu carefully took a look back toward the southern borders then with quick steps hurried on after her brother.

Both none the wiser to the pair of eyes watching them from the tall grass downwind. A twisted smile came over the dark lions muzzle his eyes watching the young lioness walking further away from him. He'd been there for some time, long enough to have seen Maji with her and know that Kali and his bastards were somewhere nearby. But that didn't matter, Kali was no threat to their plans to take these lands.

His eyes watched the lioness and the way she walked. Oh yes, he would like this land indeed. He would make sure he got to know her. Taking another look, he turned bolting for the graveyard. It was nearly night the perfect time to attack when they would least is expecting them.

This land would soon be their's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for how long it took to finish. But as I promised on deviant art I said I would get it done this weekend.<strong>

**So here you go. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Poor Maji will be shocked when he finds out he's flirted with two sisters. **

**Stay tune for what comes next.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long it took. Life has been busy. Went on vacation, and then just stress and more stress.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>A red sunset.<p>

There was often a saying, that when there was a red sunrise, that blood had been spilt during the night.

But what was there to be said about a red sunset, which made the sky look like a river run red with blood?

The evening was quiet. There didn't seem to be a sound coming from the savannah as the animals settled down for the coming of the night. Only those who thrived on living in the dark would ever wander the darkness. There had been a number of hunts during the night for the pride in the past when food was scarce and the day's too hot during the dry season to waste the energy to hunt during the day.

The nights during those times were much cooler and allowed for better hunting. The fact that they could see in the dark was a good advantage during those times.

But there would be no hunt that night. There was plenty they had caught during an afternoon hunt.

A hunt that Sakina had come back too only to find one of her offspring missing. The lioness had nearly had a heart attack at the panic she had felt to find that Adimu had not been had Pride Rock when she returned with the rest of the hunting party. And what's more was the fact that the scents of strange males had been caught within the Pride Lands. That had only served to make her fear intensify.

Luckily enough Annan had managed to stumble upon her when she had sent him and Basi out to find her. When the both of them had made it back to Pride Rock, Adimu after her mother's demands on where she had been told her that she had simply gone for a walk and ended up by the watering hole to get a drink.

Sakina had been so relieved she couldn't even bring herself to be angry. She just gave her daughter a hug and told her how relieved she was to know that she was all right.

The lioness did not know what she would ever do if she lost one or much less all her cubs. Something she would never allow to happen. They truly were the last thing's that were keeping her sanity in check. There were moments when she thought she would break. But they would draw her back.

Her pride sisters and god-brother told her that she would one day have to live with the idea that some of her cubs. Like her sons. Would one day want to leave the pride, like so many young males in the past did.

And yes, she knew that was a big possibility…she even heard her sons talking about it from time to time when they thought she wasn't listening. But that did not mean she accepted it. The world was simply too dangerous. What if something happened to them out there and she wasn't there to help them? That the pride wasn't there to help them?

Simba liked to point out whenever he could that he did just fine out there and survived when he was even younger than her sons.

That didn't make her feel any better about the idea. Not in the slightest.

If Sarabi and Sarafina were still around they would tell her it was perfectly natural for a mother to worry about such things. It didn't mean she would force them to do things that they didn't want to do. She would not force them to stay. But that it was perfectly okay to worry about your loved ones, more importantly your offspring. They would tell her that she had raised them just fine and to have faith in her young ones.

With a sigh, Sakina lifted her eyes to the sky. "How I miss you…" she gently whispered. "I wish you were here…I could use your guidance." It wasn't just their guidance that she missed but their presence in general. Sakina at times could barely remember her own birth mother. She had been young when she was killed. Yes she knew what she looked like, she faintly remembered her voice…how her mother would starve at times because she would give Sakina her rationings of the food of what the hunting party had managed to catch on rare occasions.

But when her mother was gone, it had been Sarafina and Sarabi who had taken care of her. With Nala helping on the side. And it was them she now wished was beside her to give her some advice like they always did. As her cubs got closer to being full grown adults, she felt like she needed something, some form of comfort…some sort of love. This only made her think of Nuka…

Sakina shook her head to try and banish those thoughts from her mind. It wasn't that she did not want to think of the lion she still loved even after all these years that he'd been dead. It was just thinking of him made her heart ache so much that she would often end up crying. She got that feeling a lot just looking at her cubs, but it was Annan and Adimu who reminded her the most. Both had their fathers reddish hued eyes however it was Annan who looked like a copy of his late Father with his grey fur and blackened mane.

The only difference between father and son was that Annan at this age was much more built than his Father had been. On the other hand, given the circumstances on which Nuka had been raised in while in the Outlands it was understandable why Annan was much more built than Nuka at the age they were both at. Annan was now reaching the age around the time that Nuka had died…and Sakina secretly prayed nothing happened to her son that would take him much like the way his father had been taken from her.

It was why she worried each and every day in light of the news about the rogues that had been spotted. In fact with the news of two strange male scents in the lands…

Sakina closed her eyes and breathed deep. So lost in her thoughts she had not heard the sound of footsteps coming up on her from behind. "Everything all right?" A soft chuckle followed the question when Sakina felt like she would have jumped out of her skin only to whip around and see it was only Simba who was standing there behind her. A large grin plastered across his face. "Did I scare you?"

Taking a moment to calm her racing heart. Sakina reached out and smacked him across the head knocking his mane into his face and only causing the King to laugh. His large grin never wavering. "I'll take that as a yes." Simba moved from his spot behind her, to sit along side his God-sister.

He let his eyes look her over, seeing how much she had grown from that little cub he first met when he returned from the Jungles to the lioness she was today. The only difference was the linger sadness at the back of her eyes hidden behind the happiness she let everyone else see.

Sometime's he thought she was braver then she had to be when it came down to it all. But Simba could understand where she didn't want others to be bothered by her sadness. Simba had been the same when it all came down to his Father's death but he wished to see that bright smile on her face again. If his mother was still around he knew she would want that as well.

"So is everything all right?" He asked again watching her.

Sakina sighed and looked out at the sunset closing her eyes while the last rays of day washed over her face. "Just thinking about everything that's been bothering me for some time Simba." She admitted truthfully. Seeing no point in hiding her woes from him, the lion she saw as a brother could easily see right through her.

Nodding, Simba reached to the side to give her paw a gentle pat. "You know 'Kina." He started turning his body just enough so that he could see her better. "If you keep worrying about everything and stressing about the past and keep yourself in this endless loop sadness. You're going to cause your fur to go prematurely gray." He grinned at the dark look that she shot him. Well it was better than the sadness that tended to be there.

The King laughed ducking this time around when Sakina aimed another smack at his head. Her paw just barely grazing the edges of his mane. "Oh, get a sense of humour sis."

Shaking her head, a small smile tugged at the corner of Sakina's mouth. "Oh I got a sense of humour big brother. If I didn't, I would have died from boredom from all your jokes since you became King." She watched the mock hurt look come over the lion's face as he pouted turning his head away in a huff sticking his nose indignantly into the air.

But his act soon faded into another grin when Sakina's laughter reached his ears. It was not like Simba had not heard her laugh in the last couple years. He had. But it was still good to hear it whenever he did. Turning his head back, Simba nudged it against hers. "You know, we just want for you to be happy Kina."

Letting out a slow breathe, Sakina put a smile on her face. Nodding her head to show she understood, what he had been trying to convey to her. "And I appreciate it Simba. I truly do. I try…"

"I know you do." Simba cut her off, with a grin. He placed his paw on hers and gave it a pat. "And that is all that matters." He began to turn and head on inside when Sakina stopped him calling him back. "Yes?" He asked.

"How-how did you handle…realizing that Kiara was growing up?" Sakina realized how stupid of a question that was even before Simba started to laugh.

Simba actually wiped some tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oh, Sakina." He chortled. "You slay me." He grinned from ear to ear. "You should remember exactly how I handled that."

Shaking her head, Sakina blew the tuft of hair out of her eyes nodding. "Yes." She started. "But Nala and I were worried about just how paranoid you were becoming at the time." She offered him a small smile that he returned with a full on smile of his own. "At the time I thought it was ridiculous…"

"And now?" Simba watched her.

Sakina sighed, "And now…" she answered. "Now I understand your fear and paranoia."

Sighing, Simba approached her and nudged her with his snout. "Don't become like I used to be Sakina. My paranoia and fear about loosing Kiara…after loosing Kopa." Both of them shared a sad look at the mention of the young Prince that had been taken from them. Cut short in his young life. "Nearly made me loose her nonetheless. So be careful Sakina…don't loose your girls and boys by being too protective of them."

"Yes…big brother." Sakina murmured. Giving a little purr when Simba pulled her close and gave her a one armed hug. His paw patting her back in a gentle manner.

Grinning, Simba licked her cheek and letting her go. Without another word, he turned, and began making his way toward his den. Where Nala and much of the pride were already hunkering down for the night.

Many of the old Pride Landers stayed together in the caves. The returning Outlanders turned Pride Landers had their own sections of caves throughout pride rock that they claimed as their own.

Much like Sakina had when she had her own cubs. While she slept in the main cave in the past. She had settled for her own over time.

Said lioness sat there, watching the King make his way to the den, and then turned her attention back to the sunset. The sky no longer red as the sun set further in the horizon. Darkness was now creeping across the lands, as the day was finally over.

Watching the darkness creep along.

Sakina could not shake this feeling of foreboding that lingered deep within her. What was it? Why did she feel like something was wrong?

Did it have something to do with those rogues; Zazu reported the animals saying they caused trouble?

Surely, even three rogues, would be foolish to attack a pride as large as theirs?

Three males, against the five in theirs. That wasn't even mentioning the amount of lionesses they had in their pride.

Sakina sighed, maybe Simba was right. Maybe she was just being exceedingly paranoid. Looking back in the horizon where the sun had finally set and there was no more light other than the moon that would begin to rise shortly. A shiver ran down her spine, but Sakina pushed down her fears.

Stepping back, the lioness made her way down pride rock and to the cave at the side of pride rock where her offspring already were at from their scents.

Upon entering the den, she saw them all sprawled out on the floor of the den. The boys were already passed out, but the girls seemed to have stayed awake to await their mothers. They both seemingly relaxed when they saw her. Sakina offering them a smile approaching them. "You didn't have to wait for me girls."

"We know." Enzi started.

"But we wanted too." Adimu finished for her.

Smiling genuinely, Sakina laid down between each of them. Both her daughters shifting their bodies beside her so that they could lay their heads side by side on their mothers back. Sakina turned her head enough to lick the top of both of theirs, earning a purr from her daughters.

Her lovely girls, she thought.

Turning her head to look at her sleeping sons. She shook her head at the sound of Basi's snores. Then smiled at the sight of Annan kicking a bit at the air beside him from a dream he obviously seemed to be having.

Her handsome boys, she smiled.

Looking upon them, she could always smile. Even if that smile never lasted long. They were her means for happiness. Looking back at her daughters, she watched them while they slowly started to drift off to sleep. She licked both their ears, watching them twitch. Sometimes she wished they never grew up, and stayed cubs forever.

But that would never be…so Sakina would just need to enjoy what time she had with them left.

Never know, just when, that would be.

Watching them a while more, Sakina laid head down on her paws. Looking out of her den, from where she laid she could see nothing. She could not see the stars, and wanted to look upon them but did not wish to disturb her sleeping daughters. So remained where she lay.

Sakina didn't know how long she laid there awake for. Unable to bring herself to sleep, with so much on her mind and that sense of danger lurking within her heart that told her something was wrong and had to be aware.

It sometime late during the night, that she started hearing the sound of rain. And outside the den, she could see it coming down. She could not hear thunder, nor see lightning. So it wasn't a storm. Something that Sakina thought, she could take to her advantage.

Ever since she was a cub, and had seen, felt and heard rain for the first time. Sakina took comfort in it.

Rain had fallen the first night they had freedom from Scar's reign of tyranny. Rain had brought life back to the Pride Lands. Allowed Sakina to see things she never thought she would see when it came to the barren lands it had been in the time of her birth. And rain had fallen the day they had reunited the prides.

So listening to it, letting it touch her heart. Give her peace of mind.

Sakina closed her eyes. Feeling all her worries drift away with the rain.

They were safe…they would always be.

They had to be.

* * *

><p>Upon a rock, long the western borders of the Pride Lands. The Dark Lion that lurked there for days, awaiting the opportune moment to take what he saw before him.<p>

This was not the first time he'd been there.

Oh no.

Far from it.

He had once ventured across these lands many years ago. Only then, the lands he saw before his eyes now were not so luscious and green. But had been dead, so dead, that dust would kick up from beneath his paws when he roamed the dead shadow lands.

Yes, that was what he heard them call it.

And the stench of hyena had been everywhere. Even in this graveyard where he now sat. But the stench was gone now.

It had been in these lands, that he had met a certain lioness. With tanned fur, and ruby red eyes. A lioness whose heart he felt was as black as his. The thought of her made him purr.

There been many times, he had thought to return to her…and that of which he had left to develop within her womb.

Did she give him a son or did she give him a daughter?

Oh, how she had begged for him. Claiming the son that the King had given her had been worthless. And what he remembered seeing of the boy, he could understand why he was worthless. A small, sickly looking cub he had been. Probably never even made it to adulthood, he thought with a sinister smirk.

But his cubs…oh he was sure they prospered. Why wouldn't they? All his other offspring that he had scattered across the lands from his conquering all did.

If that King he had heard so much about, had truly kicked the bucket, than so much that sickly brat of his as well.

Hiassen had he had heard many stories of how the Pride Lands had come to be restored. It had been on the mouth of every bird and herd for miles spreading the word to the lands and the animals far and wide. That the Pride Lands were no longer something to fear and stay away from. He had not heard all stories of what had happened. There had been many.

Then there had been the stories of the new Kings war against the lioness…the very one that he had left his seed to prosper in.

"Zira." He breathed the name.

He could not smell her scent anywhere he went. And where he did smell it in the Outlands it was very faint. Old. As if she had not been there in years.

How such a mighty lioness had fallen.

Such a shame, he thought.

But he supposed, if she fell to these weaklings, peace dwelling creatures that called themselves lions. Than she must not have been so mighty after all.

Lost in his crazed ramblings. He did not hear his son come up behind him. "Father."

Hiassen turned his mad look upon his son. "Yes, Saka?"

"When do we strike Father? You promised that tonight would be the night!" Saka unsheathed claws dug into the soil beneath his paws. His dark green eyes staring at his father with impatience.

"Patience."

"You have been telling us patience for days." His gray pelted general came to stand beside his son. Bardo, an ever present sneer upon his face stared at the lion he had been following for years. That led them to victory over numerous prides with abundance of lionesses that had been shared between them all over the years.

He had spent days scoping out this pride, along with Saka. And the lionesses they had laid eyes upon. Many they could tell had never bore cubs in their life-times. No matter their ages. Which for them made the temptation all that more appealing. As it would only be their cubs that they would bare. As was the law of taking over a pride, that the males had the run of things the choice of females.

Bardo had lost count of the females he had taken in the years and how many had bared his own offspring.

Of course, Hiassen had first picks. Then Saka as the leaders' son. But Bardo always made sure to fight for those he wanted to claim. And he had his eyes on a number of those that he had seen, that he wanted and was determined to get.

Saka, being the same. This dwelled more on his impatience.

The lioness he had seen either that day speaking with Maji. She was a beauty. And untouched by the scent she gave off. He was determined to see that he made her, his. Along with any other young untouched female. His father enjoyed those with experience, while Saka preferred the innocent ones to woo. And judging by the way he saw her falling for…Maji's, he snarled at the name, charms, he would make sure she saw that he was a far better choice than that black ball of fur.

A snarl came over Hiassen's face, jumping down from the rock he advanced on them both. "We must let them be caught unaware." He stated. "With such a large pride and so many males…was inexperienced as they appeared to be many of them in the way of fighting…we must be careful in taking them down…they will suspect nothing of an attack at night…we move swiftly…" He turned back toward the Pride Lands.

Just as the sky opened up and the first drops of rain he felt on his pelt. A twisted smirk came over his face.

It would appear something was on his side.

What better way to attack unannounced in the middle of the night than to have something that would mask their scents.

Lifting his face upwards, Hiassen let the rain fall against his face. A twisted smile stretching across his muzzle. Lowering his head, he turned it enough to look at Saka and Bardo who was watching him expectedly. "The time is upon boys." He smirked turning to look at Pride Rock in the distance.

One paw in front of the other, Hiassen stepped his way over the borders and into the lands he had now stepped foot in for years. Behind him with equally sinister smirks, his son and general followed swiftly behind him.

"By morning…these lands will run red…"

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the delay. Lots of problems in real life. Anxiety, among other issues. <strong>

**Sometimes real life comes first.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Next chapter things get really dark.**

**Remember to review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Writers block and trying to make some life decisions for myself and my future that are distracting me. Forgive me my followers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Red eyes watched, while the rain fell peacefully outside the den. Hearing the ever familiar pattering of raindrops against the ground, and occasionally the cave floor whenever the wind would blow it on inside.<p>

A brown ear twitched as one or more droplets, were blown so far into the den that it happened to brush against the very one that was watching it in silence.

It been the rain hitting her face, that been the first thing that had woken her from her sleep. She was surprised it hadn't woken her mother and sister but then again, her mother looked like she was sleeping peacefully, so Adimu was happy that she hadn't woken up. It was not often that she got to see her mother sleep so peacefully.

Perhaps it was the rain?

Yes, she nodded. It had to be that.

Adimu smiled, growing up, the rain seemed to be a soothing thing for her mother. So there were days she often wished it would rain all the time as a cub. Just to see her mother at peace.

Well, aside the days she did not have to hear her sibling's whine about not being able to go out and play in the rain all the time as it got them so dirty their mother was forced to spend a lot of time getting them clean afterwards.

Her sister on the other hand, why she hadn't awoken…Adimu cast a glance at her sister who was still snoozing away. Always the deep sleeper. Just like her brothers, her eyes moved towards the two. Both were lying on their sides but snoring like hippos. Well what she supposed they snored like.

She snickered at the thought, but not too loudly as to wake her sister and mother.

A soft sigh escaped her.

Her eyes flickered back towards the rain. Watching the rain and listening to it along with the gentle breathing of her mother whose back she been resting her head upon. Adimu had hoped it would help lure her back to sleep. And yet it was becoming apparent, that it would not be the case.

With the rain and how dark the clouds were, Adimu could not even tell what time it was. Was it in the middle of the night, or was it close to dawn?

If it was close to dawn, there would be no worry about having to go back to sleep. Perhaps she could wake early and go for a hunt. Bring back her family something to eat, as they had finished off what was left of the hunt they had brought back the day before.

Even in the rain, perhaps it would make the animals less apparent of whom or what was hunting them. Rain her Aunt Vitani told her could be a great advantage in hunting as long as you knew how to use it and do it well.

But the rain could render a hunter from its prey at times when the scents got washed away or barely there that one would have a hard time finding it. It was then, that Vitani told her nieces when they were still having their hunting lessons just before their first hunt.

That on had to keep their eyes open and look for other clues that would lead you to your prey. And the clues could be anywhere and easy to notice if you just knew what to look for. Both Vitani and Sakina had spent time training the girls, even the boys, in the rain so that they would know what to be prepared for and to be ready for just about anything that mother nature could throw their way.

In spite of that, however, Adimu did wish it could stop raining if it was the case to being close to morning. Trained yes, she still preferred to hunt during clear days.

Closing her eyes, Adimu attempted to fall back to sleep. But ultimately in the end failed miserably.

With another sigh, Adimu shifted her body carefully so still not to wake her slumbering mother and sister. Slowly climbing up onto her paws, stepping back away from where she laid to give herself some more room. Adimu stretched her body.

Feeling her muscles loosen up just a tad, but still tired. Why she couldn't go back to sleep, she did not know. But she did hope it wasn't far from morning. Although even if it was, she wouldn't be called lazy for taking a nap during the day.

If she was every lion and lioness in pride rock would be called a hypocrite. She thought amusingly.

Looking at her mother again watching her sleep peacefully. Adimu turned and walked to the edge of the den. Sitting herself down watching the water as it fell from the heavens. Pouring was more like it, she thought. Seemed like the skies were opening up more and more. At least it was not like the raining seasons she grew up with.

Adimu could clearly remember her first. She only had been a few months old at the time. Foolishly like any little cub who had silly little fears when they were young, thought her mother was going to drown in that amount of rain when they had no choice but to go hunt in the foul weather.

That of course, she could blame her uncle Kovu for. That is what her mother had done when she had expressed her fears to her. And when she asked why she had such fears and where she heard such ridiculous things like the rains would make the grasslands flood and drown the hunting party if they weren't careful.

When she had told her it had been Kovu…she never seen her Uncle more afraid of anything more, than he had been at that moment, which her mother had cornered him. Her mother hadn't even needed her aunt Vitani. Those two would often gang up on her uncle if he was being a pain in the ass as Vitani would call him.

But seeing her mother being strong like that had been a good thing for a young cub to see. A mother protecting her young from anything and everything, even something as silly as scary tales from their own uncle.

Adimu always wanted to be as strong as she thought her mother was. Despite the sadness she had dwelling inside her. Her mother too had great strength.

Strength to carry on each day.

And many more things…

She had always strived to be strong like her mother. While Enzi pushed to be strong and hot tempered like their aunt.

Adimu wasn't sure that she could ever be like that…why would she be?

Miss prim and proper…

"_You seem like a girl, who could use some adventure in her life."_

The voice was like a ghost that drifted through her mind. The voice of that lion she had met down at the watering hole…

Maji.

Just thinking his name brought a blush to her skin that she could feel heating up just beneath her fur.

Why would thinking of a lion she had just met make her blush…or much less dream about him…?

The blush only grew stronger at that thought. It had been him that she been dreaming about just before she woke.

Dreaming that she had the courage to leave the Pride Lands with him. To explore all that there was to see out there. That was all she cared too remember. If she thought any more about it, than she figured she would be more embarrassed to have herself dreaming about some strange lion she only shared a few words with.

Her parents had known each other for years…even Kiara and Kovu had met each other has cubs…and Simba and Nala…separated for years yes but they still knew each other.

She shook the thought from her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that…

Then what was she to think about so late when on a rainy night and not being able to sleep?

A young black white mane lion, popped back into her mind. She sighed. Both in frustration and wistfully. Thinking about seeing him again in two days time.

Ever since she returned to Pride Rock when Annan had come to fetch her. She was debating silently with herself, on whether or not she should actually go and meet him. Was it worth it? Would he really show up if she did?

So many questions and no answers until that day came.

Looking out at the rain again, she lifted her eyes to the sky to see whether or not she could figure out through any means what time it could be. But the sky was dark as it ever was. If it was morning and raining there was at least some light that could be seen but all she saw was black rolling clouds in the sky.

"So it's still night." Adimu sighed shaking her head. Just great, she thought. Now she had to find a way to get back to sleep. However Adimu had a feeling that no matter how hard she tried. Sleep wasn't on the schedule for that night. Her mind was just plagued with thoughts and images of…him.

Adimu wanted to cast him from her thoughts, to stop being such a silly little lioness. Acting like she had some foolish crush on someone that she scarcely knew For more than few minutes at the very least. All because he gave her charming attention that she had never received from any other male she knew.

Yes, that had to be the answer. She was some silly little lioness who just liked the attention he had given her. If she was anyone like her sister, she would be laughing and gagging at Maji's attempts to charm her. But she wasn't, and never would be like her sister. With her sisters attitude she wondered if a time came, if she'd ever have cubs.

"_Probably scare the males away."_

That was what Basi would say, or had said many times in the past that Adimu wondered why he ever said it more than once. Seeing as Enzi would tackle and wrestle with him until she won. Then make him take back what he said about her, lest he want to be buried in the ground with only his head remaining above the surface long enough to let the birds tear at his mane.

The thought made her chuckle to herself. "What's so funny?" Adimu whipped around only to see, that at some point Enzi had woken up. Her sister was watching her with a curious look shining in her brown eyes. "Well?" Enzi whispered, with a small yawn slowly getting up and moving around their mother so that she would not wake up.

Like Adimu, Enzi didn't want to wake their mother from her peaceful sleep either. However she was too curious as to why her sister was awake. "What's so funny?" She repeated the question. "And why are you up? Aren't you worried about not getting enough _beauty sleep?_" She teased with a smirk.

Ignoring the huff and scolding look her sister gave her. Enzi moved to sit down along side her. Looking out at the rain for good solid minute and again till she spoke again. Keeping her voice just above a whisper. "So what's up?" She grinned looking at her sideways from the corner of her eyes.

"I just could not sleep." Was all Adimu answered with. But that only served to make her sister roll her eyes.

"That's not a proper answer but fine…so what was so funny?" Enzi gave a yawn lifting her paw to rub her face. Grumbling as some rain hit her enough making her sneeze which only made Adimu snort in amusement.

"I was only thinking of the time you beat Basi, when he said you'd scare any male suitors away." Adimu smiled at her sister. They may be as different as day and night at times and they may not get along a lot of the times. However despite their differences, she did love her sister and she knew Enzi loved her back.

No matter how much they drove each other insane. Adimu thought, stood by that she thought Enzi worked harder to drive her crazy than Adimu did for her. Perhaps harder then their brothers did. No, she shook her head. That was a lie. Enzi could never drive me any more insane than their brothers did.

Enzi rolling her eyes. Glanced back over her shoulder at Basi who was snoring away on his side. "He should be more worried about himself." Enzi had an edge of mocking in her voice. Seeing she got her sisters attention, she continued. "I mean come on, he hardly liked to bathe growing up. Mom had to hold him now more often than naught to just give him a bath. Even now he at times forgets to bathe himself." A snicker escaped her.

"I doubt he'd catch a girl with that smell of his." A smirk came over her muzzle while she glanced once again back at their brother. Who by this time had rolled onto his back, his paw scratching his stomach in his sleep occasionally mumbling something neither of the two could hear.

"Why sister…" Adimu began to tease. "I did not know you were so understanding why a male needs to be cleaned. Isn't that for the prim and proper girls like myself to worry about?" She smiled.

Her sister scowled at her. But Adimu could see the playful glint that was shinning in the very back of her eyes. Enzi leaned toward her sister, her smirk slowly creeping back onto her face. "Well not all lionesses are going to be like me. Now are they?" She laughed. Then her face got serious. "But just between you and me." She added in a whisper. "I don't fancy myself a male that smells like a skunk if you catch my drift."

The two sisters shared a laugh. Adimu pausing in her laughter, had a thought on whether or not she should mention to her sister the male she had met. What would Enzi think of her? Would she tell their mother? Would she keep it to herself, should she ask her too? What if Enzi berated for speaking to an unknown male that could have been the danger that they been warned about? Would Adimu be able to convince her otherwise?

Enzi really wasn't the sort of lioness. That Adimu figured would be the one she went too about this sort of thing. Normally that was reserved for Nala or her mother or even sometimes Kiara. Her aunt Vitani would most definitely give her a scolding or two about talking to strange males. But then again that was her aunts way of showing she was protective of her elder brothers only offspring.

It was one of the ways she got the cubs to behave when they were younger. To guilt them into thinking what their father would think if he knew what dangers they posed themselves in. Their mother didn't enjoy the fact that Vitani did it. But at times it was effective enough that Sakina would let it slide with only a minor strict talking to with the lioness.

Thinking it over carefully. Adimu thought it was better left unsaid. Giving a little jolt when she felt something touch against her shoulder. Relaxing when she saw it was only her sister's paw. "Hey you still in there?"

"Still in what?"

"Your mind silly." Enzi shook her head. "You been really spacey today."

"I have?" Adimu asked, doing her best to pretend she did not know what her sister was talking about.

Eyebrow quirking just a tad. Enzi eyed her sister suspiciously. Having an inkling her sister was hiding something from her. Not just her, but their brothers and mother as well.

In any case, something in Enzi told her that her sister wasn't going to tell her a thing. No matter how much she pressured her to tell her. It took a lot in her to keep herself from doing so. Their mother always taught them that it was rude to pry unless they thought their loved ones were in danger.

Enzi couldn't tell if that's what she thought Adimu was in by keeping her thoughts to herself. Nevertheless for now she wasn't going to pressure her sister to tell her anything. But there was no harm in trying to see if she'd tell her something.

"Yes Adimu, you been spacey." Enzi gave her sister a look.

Plastering a smile on her face. Adimu gave her sisters cheek a little lick. "It's nothing. Just a little worried with this whole rogue thing out there." She held herself back from sighing in relief when Enzi nodded in understanding. While Enzi had a feeling there was more too it, she of course was not going to push it.

Looking out of the den then back at her sister. Enzi shared a grin. "Don't worry about them rogue sister dear. Three rogues against five males and a large number of females. Even an idiot knows better than to go up against something that greatly out numbers them." Adimu knew she was right. But of course that worry still lingered there along with other thoughts.

With her paw still on her sisters shoulder. Enzi gave it a pat. "Is that all?"

"Yes Enzi that's all." Adimu nudged her sister gently. Earning a purr as Enzi nudged her back. It was moments like this Adimu enjoyed her sister's presence, when they shared their sisterly bond. Not when they were arguing or Adimu thought she was too reckless among other things.

"So is that also the answer to the unanswered question I asked earlier. About why you were up?" inquired her sister.

Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. Adimu nodded. "Yes…what is with you? You're normally not the twenty question kind of lioness. That's normally reserved for me."

"Yes." Enzi agreed. "Because you take so much after mother."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Smiled Adimu, giving her sister another nudge. The two leaning their heads against one another.

Separating, Enzi gave her sister a look. "Try and get some sleep."

"Take your own advice." Adimu said back to her.

"Oh I will." Enzi did not bother to stifle her yawn. Stretching out her body, she turned to make her way back to where she had been laying beside their mother. Before the lioness woke at not feeling her cubs beside her. Not the first time, they could ever sneak out of the den as cubs when their mother was sleeping. She always knew when they were gone from her side. Claiming she had superpowers to know when they woke up and tried to sneak away. They didn't believe her, but hey must be a mother thing.

Not something Enzi was willing to try out any time soon. Going on their second year. The young lioness had other things in mind other than starting a family. She figured Adimu may be the first if a good enough male came along. Like that one she met out hunting…she paused at the thought scowling. She would need to keep that fool away from her sister.

She deserved much better she thought than a male who just charmed his way through females.

Shaking her head at the notion of that male around his sister. Enzi could only hope Adimu was smart enough not to fall for his stupid charms. Taking a look back over her shoulder. She stopped when she saw Adimu was not following her. "Come on, worrying isn't good for you. Sleep is. You worry too much."

"I'll be with you in a minute. I promise." Adimu gave her sister a look when Enzi gave her one.

Shrugging, Enzi laid herself back down slowly beside their mother so as not to wake her. Watching her sister for another more, she turned her head when Adimu said she be there yet again in another minute. Resting it back upon her mothers back. Listening to her mothers gentle breathing using that to sooth her and gently lull her back to sleep.

Watching her sister. Adimu finally allowed herself, to breath the sigh of relief she been holding back.

"_You worry too much."_

For all one knows. Perchance she did worry too much. If what she told her sister happened to have been the only thing on her mind.

Sitting where she was at the mount of the den. The rain still falling behind her. Adimu watched her sister drift off back to sleep. Envious that her sister could sleep so easily. Well all of her family seemed to be able to sleep easily that night. With the exception of her good self. If she went and checked all the other dens. Adimu was certain she would find everyone else asleep all the same.

All but her.

The thought made her a bit grouchy enough to grumble.

On the hand, perhaps she just was not trying hard enough. With that thought in mind, Adimu pushed herself back up onto all four paws. Working to push all the thoughts of what had woken her in the first place from her mind. She moved to go back to her mother's side. When out of the corner of her eyes, something caught her attention.

Something in the rain.

Something in the rain or someone in the rain was moving outside.

Not directly outside the den. But off to the side of the Kopje just within eye shot if you could catch it. The rain was coming down so much. She would have been surprised if she managed to see anything through it. But sure enough she was certain that someone was outside in the rain.

A stray animal that strayed too close to Pride Rock in seek of shelter from the elements?

An unusual thing. Not many of the other animals came close to Pride Rock unless they were called for something. Like a royals death, or the birth of a royal or other emergency matters.

Sometimes another predator, like a leopard or a cheetah would come over. To have words with the lionesses. But hardly ever a herbivore. The birds as well on occasion. But it was often only Zazu present the majority of the time around Pride Rock. No one could guess where his nest was. He preferred it that way, said it kept rowdy cubs from bothering him when he wanted to be alone.

Other than that, the animals kept away from the Kopje. If they needed the King or the Prince consort, Zazu would fetch them and they would go off to see the animal that required their attention that day.

Could it be just the rain and her lack of sleep playing tricks on her?

That was a possibility. Adimu could not throw away that possibility that what she saw out there was nothing at all.

It was her curiosity that had her squinting through the rain. To get a better grasp at what she was seeing. It took her a good solid thirty seconds. But in the end she was certain whatever out there was a lion. Just by the way they moved. And from the mass of soaking wet hair on their head. It was male.

Her innards seemed to freeze over.

A male.

What if…what if Maji had come to see her? Or what if it was one of those rogues?

Both thoughts made her heart hammer inside her breast. Each for different reasons. But hammer away it did. That she was certain it would thump its way out of her chest with the force it was beating with.

Unable to look away. Adimu squinted a little further, pushing her head a bit ways out of the den. Doing her best to ignore the rain that was pounding down onto her head. Soaking it quickly enough that it was causing her to shiver. She did not loose focus however. She began making out more to the shape. Yes it was most definitely a lion and male.

It's shape seemed to large for Maji's, she thought.

A small wave of disappoint coursed through her. It was quickly replaced by fear that it could be what she was thinking the worst of.

That was when she caught sight of their fur. Brown, with a dark brown mane.

Relief coursed through her. There was only one lion she knew with that colouring. "Uncle Kovu?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

That was when confusion set it. Why would her uncle be out in the rain this late? She didn't know any of the males to patrol so late much less in this weather at night. During the day yes they would. But rain at night made it more difficult to see anything. Despite their good vision in the dark. The rain tended to distort things.

There was a chance that he may have trouble sleeping just like she was that night.

Both her uncles had been working hard on patrols to keep them safe. Each worrying about their families and the pride in general along with the animals of the Pride Lands. It was a lot on their shoulders. Something she did not envy them for and was certain her brothers felt the same. They may have royal blood in them. But they would never rule and neither of them wanted too.

Her cousin didn't want too either. But he was the only heir to Kovu and Kiara, so she did not think he had much choice in the matter. Lest the two had another cub and they could name that one heir.

Biting her lip in contemplation. Adimu debated whether or not to go out there and approach her uncle. Looking back over her shoulder. She saw that everyone else was still asleep. Enzi was now softly snoring away. Not as loud as their brothers but still it made her smile until that smile dropped when she looked back out into the rain.

Giving it a minute to think it over. Adimu decided to take the chance. Her uncle wouldn't be mad at her for being awake and out in the rain if it was out of concern for him. And she was concerned. The males needed to be in their best shape. Not overly tired from worrying and overworking themselves day in and day out.

Without another thought. Adimu took a step out of the den. Then another one until she was fully out in the open. Like with her head before, her entire body was soon soaked in seconds.

Making her way in the direction the male was going. She tried calling out. "Uncle Kovu?" She could have sworn she saw the figure tense a bit. But kept on walking.

He must have not heard her. With the way the wind was howling, echoing off the large Kopje from all directions. It would be no surprise to her if he did not hear her. So she tried again. "Uncle Kovu?" This time a bit louder than she had before. But the wind still howled much louder than she did.

Frustration began to set in. Picking up the pace she tried running toward the figure that turned the corner of the Kopje. Only to stop when she thought she caught sight of yet something else in the rain. Turning to look, she squinted her eyes but saw nothing. Was the rain, and lack of sleep truly playing games with her?

Shaking her head, shivering at the coldness of the rain. Adimu debated if she should just head on back to the den. Get out of the rain. No doubt she'd wake her mother who would demand to know why she been out in the rain or that she been out in the middle of the night. The latter was the most likely that her mother would demand. Rain didn't matter, being out in the dark of night alone while danger lurked outside the lands was what made her standing there all the more foolish in her mind.

_But I'm not alone, _she told herself. _Uncle Kovu is out here with me._

Kovu…

She quickly picked up her pace suddenly wanting to find her uncle all that much more. Making her way around the corner she had seen her uncle vanish around. Stopping when she saw he hadn't gone far. It may be that he had heard her after all and was just waiting for her to catch up so they could get out of the rain together.

Smiling, she picked up the pace. "Uncle Kovu?" This time she was certain she saw him react to her calling his name. Relief began to flood her. Then she started noticing something that she hadn't before. Was her uncle always this big in structure? Her eyes blurred with need for sleep but she could swear the lion standing in front of her, her uncle, suddenly looked as big as King Simba.

That couldn't be.

Her Uncle Kovu may be a strong lion. But he certainly was not as big as Simba in size body or mane.

That relief that had filled her. Started to brain slowly and was beginning to be replaced with fear. Not wanting to be wrong. She spoke only now her voice held a stutter to it. "U-Unc-Uncle Kovu?" Pausing where she was. Adimu didn't dare take another step further. Her hackles began to stand on end.

Something wasn't right here. Her instincts began to scream at her. Suddenly more aware of everything around her. Adimu caught the sound of paws upon the slippery muddy ground. Not just one set, but two. Coming up behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat, too afraid to look back she kept her eyes on the lion that was in front of her. That was when she took her first good look at his mane.

Where at a distance through the rain. It had appeared first to her as dark brown, much like her uncles. Now that she could get a closer look at it, it wasn't dark brown at all. But rather it was black. Black like her brothers manes.

Her heart began pounding in her chest now.

Why? Why didn't she just stay in the den?

Perhaps this was some sort of nightmare? And she would wake any minute now. Cuddling up along side her mother. Hearing her brothers' hippo snores echoing throughout the den.

Shaking, not from the rain this time, she knew deep down that she wasn't dreaming like she wished. This was the cold hard reality. And she had been foolish enough to wonder out of the safety of her den. Away from the safety of her family. Lured foolishly into this trap. It may not have been that in the beginning, that she guessed, but when she started to follow and call out. She made her presence known and their plan must have changed.

Red eyes filled with fear. Watched the lion she had followed, start to turn toward her. Her breathing began to become uneven as she could not decide if she should stop breathing or breath faster as terror set in.

"Well, well, well…" The voice sent a chill down her spine to her tail. "You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Adimu heard snickered from the two behind her. She was too afraid to look back to see who they were. Far too focus on the one who was in front of her.

Now that he was turned toward her. It allowed her to catch a good look at his face. Confusion set in along side her fear. No wonder she confused this lion with her uncle. She swore he looked like an older version of her Uncle. With the exception of his black mane. He had her uncle's fur. But more importantly…he had his uncle's eyes.

Eyes that held no warmth and love in them like Kovu's did.

No…these eyes…they held more malice in them than what Adimu thought was humanly possibly. The only playfulness that was in those eyes. Was the glee he got from luring her into a trap and what he might be thinking about doing to her. Something that Adimu did not want her mind to linger on.

The lion in front of her, took a step in her direction. Instinctively she drew back from him. Only to stop when she heard the growls behind her that reminded her yet again, that they weren't alone.

"Don't be afraid little one." The dark lion seemed to coo to her. Enough to cause her to shudder both from fear and disgust. He finally stopped when he was in front of her. Only a breath of space, between the two of them. "Oh yes." he purred. "You are indeed a pretty one."

"This one is mine!" One of the two behind her growled. The one in front of her looked at the one who spoke. But Adimu did not. Still unable to bring herself to look.

"This the one you said you saw with Maji earlier today?"

"Yes and I want her!"

Maji? They knew Maji…how did they know Maji?

Adimu tried to remember what Maji had told her about how he convinced her that he hadn't been one of the dangerous rogues. However she couldn't recall it. Too many thoughts were running through her head. She did however make out the argument that was going on around her.

"Just because you spotted her first does not mean you get to have her!" That voice she had not heard yet. Telling her that it was the second one behind her. All males. Three rogues. Just as Zazu had been warned.

"Of course it does." The one who spoke before behind her. Claiming that he wanted her, snapped at the second one. From his voice he seemed young. Perhaps a year or two older than her. While the other one seemed older. Much like the one still standing in front of her. "The young should get the young. They make for better breeding."

The sounds of snarls and growls behind her made her shudder. The dark lion before her catching this. Snapped. "Enough the both of you." Adimu didn't relax even when she heard the two behind her settle at his words. The dark lion smirked looking back at Adimu. Who lowered her eyes to the ground. No longer wishing to lay eyes upon this stranger, who she incautiously pursued.

"Are you afraid?" The question was calm. But the chill that ran back through her made Adimu want to shudder. This time although she kept herself from doing so. Yet while she didn't. The lion seemed to take her silence as his answer. For a twisted smile of pointed jagged teeth formed in front of her. "You are? Aren't you." Slowly he began to circle her.

This time she got a glimpse of the other males as they too began to circle her. Like the vultures circle their pending pray or circling that allowed predators to know when a animal had recently fallen. Her breath caught in her thought when she looked upon them.

One was gray in colour, even his mane seemed gray among the brown mixed. With eyes like molten gold. On anyone other than him such eyes would have been alluring and beautiful. But they weren't on anybody else. They were on him and there was nothing she could think of that could possibly explain how wrong they were on him. Such beautiful eyes, placed on someone so vile on the inside. That they did not reflect beauty but arrogance which promised violence on her should she run.

His body was big. Not as big as the one she had followed. But bigger than her uncle Kovu and right about the size of Simba.

The third of them all. He looked just like the first. Only his brown fur was lighter. Lighter than both the dark lions and Kovu's. His mane was black as well. Smaller than the larger males. He was perchance a little older than Kovu or maybe younger or the same age. His eyes weren't like the other though.

Where the older male's was green just like her uncle's. This ones eyes were sky blue. A colour that was familiar to her just the same. Where had she seen eyes like that? Then it hit her.

Vitani.

They looked just like her Aunt Vitani's eyes. But they held no warmth in them. Her aunt may be a stubborn lioness. A free spirited one with an attitude that could make the males afraid to cross paths with her. A little bit snappy with cubs if they bothered her too much. But her aunt loved them and held warmth in those eyes whenever she looked upon her elder brothers only cubs.

These eyes despite their familiarity. The same with the dark lions. They held no such familiar emotions she knew in the eyes of her family.

But why…why did they look so alike?

No…that wasn't something she had the time to think about. They were circling her still, even when the dark one stopped back in front of her. The other to kept it up. Like they were anticipating her to run and ready to intercept her at any time should she try.

Which brought up the question as to why she hadn't run yet. She should run. Get far away. Get help…call for help…why wasn't she doing that?

Then she knew why.

Her eyes travelled to the lion's teeth and claws. He was so close to her that he could kill her just as she opened her jaws to call for help.

Adimu tensed as the dark one leaned in closer than he had previously. It was then she finally found her voice. "W-Wh-what do you want?" The words first stuttered out of her.

A look of dark glee came over the lions face. He let out a bark of laughter that reminded her of claws on the rocks. She resisted the urge to cringe. "Well looky here boys…she does speak."

"Her voice is as pretty as I remember it when I watched her speaking with Maji." The other brown one with the blue eyes smirked at her as he circled her for a sixth time.

Adimu felt her hackles rise again. He had seen her and Maji together. She heard it bettered briefly before but she was too afraid to dwell too much on it. But that lion had been close…how close? She hadn't caught any other scent and Maji must not have either or her brother when he came to find her.

_Be brave _

It was her mother's voice. Something her mother always told her whenever she was afraid as a cub.

To just be brave.

But Adimu did not know if she could be brave at that moment. It was then she noticed the dark lion was speaking. She lifted her fearful gaze to meet his. "You want to know what we want little lioness?"

"Y-y-yes." She found her voice again. Unable to get rid of the stutter that was a cause from her fear.

"I would think that would be quite clear." He smirked. "Wouldn't you?" He stepped closer till his muzzle brushed past hers. He smelled her scent. He must have liked something he smelled because he purred. Whether it was her natural scent or her fear she couldn't be certain.

"Tell me little lioness. What do you know about what happens when rogue males come to challenge a pride's ruler?" He asked her.

Her heart began to pound even more in her chest. As if something like that was even possible. But it did. Adimu knew the answer. It was drilled into every young one from a young age. What happens when another male wishes to take the pride of another. It was meant as a warning to cubs, for not only would a male leader die but the cubs in his pride were well. To make room for the new rulers future line.

Many prides she been told were different. In some prides the male leader mated with all the females and cubs would end up being his. In her pride it was different. They had always allowed new blood in. Well at times. All the cubs recently born and grown in years had some relation to each other to some degree. She and her brothers were related to the King through blood by the fact that their father had been Simba's cousin. By his uncle scar. And they held related through her cousin Ajali by the blood of both Kovu and Kiara.

But while their pride may be different from some others. That did not mean they weren't all told the same thing. Just in case something…like this…ever occurred.

The dark lion laughed. "I can hear your heart racing. So you do know what happens." He looked her back in the eyes. "So you know what we want. Best thing about this is…no cubs to kill so no whiny lionesses to worry about…well unless you weep for the lives of those males we are going to kill."

Her heart stopped dead. To the point that Adimu thought she'd die of fear. Fear not for herself but for her family. It was becoming clearer and clearer to her. They were here to take the females and kill the males. It was just as Zazu had warned them. Males that had taken the prides before they had come here.

But why had they left those prides?

And while she did not wish this upon anyone. Not these three. Why couldn't they have stayed with those prides? Why did they have to come here?

That was when something else became clear to her…three. There were only three of them.

A spark of hope began to form in her.

Three was only three of them and…"You will not win here." Whether it was out of courage or stupidity the words came right out of her mouth.

It caught all three of there attentions. For the dark one stepped back from her and the two circling her had stopped. All three were watching her. Two with sneers and one with a look of contemplated amusement.

With what she could only describe as a stupid ounce of courage. Adimu spoke up again. "There are five males here and only three of you. My Uncle Simba has never been defeated before. He drove off a tyrant King and drove the hyenas from the Pride Lands and fought and survived against another tyrant wanting to kill him and take these lands. And that was when he was just one male in this pride. Now there are five." Adimu could feel her courage rising again and brought herself to glare at the male in front of her.

Adimu didn't know what she expected from them. Had she hoped to see fear in them suddenly? To tuck tail and run? Whatever it was…it wasn't the laugh that came from the one in front of her. Soon followed by the other two joining in. They all laughed for what seemed like eternity.

With his twisted smile of jagged teeth. The one in front of her said. "Oh my dear." He shook his head causing some of his sopping mane to fall into his face. "Did you not think we did not know that? My sweet girl." The way he talked too her made her want to shudder and gag. She did not want to be HIS sweet girl.

"We have stalked this pride for some time now. We know what males you have. One old male, just starting to gray along the edges of his mane. A young male who looks strong. And three young males so wet behind the ears I doubt they ever seen a decent fight." The dark one chortled. It like everything else about him made her wish he wouldn't laugh.

Adimu could feel whatever courage she was gathering within herself wane just a little. A knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

_Be brave._

Her mother's words echoed through her mind once more. Squaring her shoulders she tried to stand as tall as she could. Planting her paws firmly on the ground. Seeing this it only worked to make them laugh all over again. Finding obvious amusement in her all the sudden backbone. If she were any other lioness in her pride she might have smacked them by then.

But Adimu was never a fighter. A huntress yes, through and through. But fighting…she never enjoyed it. Not even pretend wrestling with her siblings and cousin.

She had no undoubtedly earned her nickname of miss prim and proper. No matter how much it quirked a nerve in her whenever it was spoken in her presence. But while she wasn't a fighter. Adimu had the suddenly urge to smack the smirks right off these three lions faces.

Never had she met anyone who took pleasure in someone else's fear or pain.

All she knew was stories. Stories from those who lived in Scar's reign and those who had lived and served her grandmother Adimu. The young lioness could not believe she came from such bloodlines. Her father had two terrible parents. Often she heard her brothers and sister whisper at stories told if they too developed those genes. As it was said there father had perhaps gone a bit mad in the end, but their mother swore she saw the old lion she knew had been in there before the madness of the Outlands had corrupted him and the madness that was Zira.

Sakina held firm to the belief that if Nuka had stayed in the Pride Lands. If she had only believed at the time he had nothing to do with Kopa's death. That Nuka would never have turned out the way he had being corrupted by his mother alone away from the Pride Lands. Away from the love that Sakina could and would have given him.

This was the first that Adimu was getting of the…real world and what truly lurked outside the borders of their lands. Evil may have been in the Pride Lands many years ago. It was all but gone when they were born…until this very moment…

Adimu's eyes darted around. Taking in the three lions but also looking for a means of escape. She had to warn the others. But if she roared here they would most definitely cut her off she felt.

She could almost feel and picture the claws or teeth buried in her throat to keep her from roaring for help.

No. In order for her to warn the others. Adimu had to get away from them. Even if they wounded her, as long as it wasn't her throat that could instantly kill her, she had to get away from them. Wounds would heal. No one could come back from death.

Adimu tensed all the sudden when she felt a paw on her muzzle turning her gaze back to the one in front of her. The urge to bite the paw that touched her was strong. "I know what you are thinking little lioness." A smirk crawled its way onto his muzzle.

"And what is that exactly?" Adimu asked with a inquiring tone. Bitterness dripping from her voice. What came over her she did not know. All she knew was she did not want to play their games any more. Not to be some damsel lioness who only stood quaking with fear and did nothing while these…dark things hurt her, her family and her pride.

"And you are wrong…my brothers do know how to fight…and they will defeat you…and if you think five males isn't enough to defeat you…then I and my fellow lionesses will." Adimu thought she had them there. They were the largest pride for miles around. Even other animals that came and went from the Pride Lands spoke that they were the largest pride that they seen or heard word of.

Not with just how many grown males they had. But the large number of females they had all the same. No doubt the entire pride would fight them. How could they possibly win?

Her words, however did not seem to have much to any effect on them. In fact the grins on their faces grew wider if it was possible for them too. The youngest of the three snickered and grinned at her. His teeth not as jagged as the others, she noted. "Little kitty has some bite to her. I like that." From where he was he took a step toward her but Adimu stepped back away from him.

This time actually bumping into the gray one behind her. She yelped jumping back away from him but pushed herself closer to the younger one that was advancing on her. His striking blue sinister eyes gleaming in the night. "Oh yes, this one is definitely mine."

The gray one behind her growled in disagreement. Opening his mouth to protest when the largest one snarled to silence him. "Enough, the two of you. You can fight over the females when we finish this pride's ruler and successors off…well after I've had my choosing." The larger one smirked. The two others scowled but did not say a word.

Turning his attention to Adimu he smiled a smile that made her want to shudder. Nonetheless she resisted the urge. Why give them the satisfaction of allowing them to see her afraid of them. It was distressing enough that they could no doubt smell it coming off her. She didn't need them to see it not like they had when they first cornered her.

Adimu was silently trying to figure out a way to get away and go for help. To raise the alarm. Eyeing her options and openings. She could feel their eyes boring into her. Expecting her to run. Something in her told her that it was exactly what they wanted her to do. Give them a chase. Call for help and give them a fight.

To lions like these, what good would a sneak attack and kill do. Not much thrill there.

Adimu wanted to gag that she was thinking like they would. But if it helped her figure out a way to get around them then she would.

Letting the idea's roll through her mind. Adimu decided to just act. Her red eyes lifted to look at the one in front of her as he smirked down at her. "As to your lionesses of this pride little girl. There may be some causalities. But you lionesses always become helpless after your males are gone. That is all we need…them…gone." He smirked leaning down towards her. Their muzzles barely touching. "And then you will be ours…just like every pride before yours has been before we grew bored of them."

His laugh chilled her to the bone.

_Be brave_.

Adimu slowly unsheathed her claws. The mud pooling around her paws concealing them from view. Working to not let his words effect her. Adimu forced herself to think positive thoughts. If she thought negative thoughts, and pictured them winning then she would get nowhere. No…she had to have hope. Always have hope, just as her family always told her.

If her family and pride could overcome all they did before, what was three male rogues compared to hundred's of hyenas that had once roamed the lands. That when defeated, had run like spineless cowards with their tails between their legs. If her pride could do that, they could send these three off with perhaps no tails to put between their legs but stumps to show they had messed with the wrong lions.

Adimu watched as he inched closer to her. "But if this is the spunk of this pride…I do not believe we will get tired of this one any time hoo-Hah!" His cry cut him off mid-sentence. When he was deemed close enough, Adimu struck.

Lifting her paw she had scratched him along side the face. Her claws digging deep enough that she tore at the tissue and the muscle beneath. This gave her the opening she was looking for. With that brief moment and sudden attack, the other two were briefly stunned at it while the one she hurt had put his paw to his face.

Ducking her body low to the ground, Adimu slipped her way past his raised leg. Ducking under him and making her way past them. She did not get far when they came to their senses and began to give chase to her. With no option in mind other than to call for help, to raise the alarm now that she was out of the danger of being killed…for the time being.

Adimu did not waste another second. Not even stopping her running. She opened her mouth and let out the loudest roar she had ever roared her entire life. The sound echoing against the stone of the kopje. Mixing with her misfortune with the howling of the wind.

New fear began to bubble up inside her. What if they did not hear her…

The young lioness did not have much time to reflect on that thought. When suddenly from she found herself rammed from the side. Her body flying off the ground only to land with a sickening thud. The wind knocked out of her. But luckily she did not hear anything crack. Unfortunately that did not mean she didn't feel any pain.

Fighting back the tears of pain that threatened to fall. Adimu attempted to get up but could feel her paw was sprained from where she had landed on the ground with it. Barely making it up with use of her other paws. A larger one than her own smacked her side and sent her sprawling back onto the ground.

Her terrified pain filled eyes looked up to meet the enraged green ones blazing above her. Blood soaked his dark brown fur. The rain falling was making it drip down more onto the ground each time the rain hit that side of his face. The dashes were deep that they were sure to scar over. If only she had taken out those monstrous green eyes while she had been at it.

So much for not wanting to show fear. Now Adimu could not hold it back. The paw on her pushed her more into the much. A gasp escaping her from the pressure his paw caused on his chest. "I press any harder and I suppose I'll break a rib." Adimu let out a gasping cry when she felt him do exactly that. The rib did not break but any more pressure and it threatened to do just that. "Would make up for what you did to my pretty face. Now wouldn't it." Adimu kept herself from crying out this time when she felt his claws unsheathe. Puncturing her just a bit. But the more he pressed his paw the deeper they dug.

"Brave." A word she had not exacted to come out of his mouth. Not a compliment exactly a compliment she wanted to hear come from him. "I will give you that." He bent down over her. His blood dripping from his wounds down onto her. Now soaking her own brown fur with his blood. "But foolish…I could have allowed you to live little girl…now I do not think I will give you such honour."

A soft whimper came from Adimu's mouth before she could even stop herself. The thoughts racing through her mind was her family. Would she ever see them again? Why hadn't she just stayed in the den? Even if they still attacked…The tears that had threatened to fall were now slipping freely from her eyes. But with the rain one could not see them. "Mother…" She could barely whisper with the pressure on her chest.

Closing her eyes, Adimu braced herself. Not wishing to look into those eyes or that face. Bad enough it would be the last face she ever saw. No…not if she pictured something else. The image of her mother floated behind her closed eyes. With that thought in mind, Adimu braced herself for the pain that she knew was to come.

It was just when she was to feel his jaws around her neck. That something sounded across the plains and into the night. Something that brought new hope to her heart. A piercing roar echoed around them. A roar that was ever familiar to her…no it wasn't the Kings…nor her uncles or brothers…it was…

The dark lion and Adimu lifted their heads simultaneously. One with dark brooding surprise, the other with hope.

Eyes opening Adimu stared with the dark lion in the direction the roar had come from. And there she stood, her pale fur soaked from the rain…anger on her face. Anger directed at the very thing that stood over Adimu. More anger than the young lioness had ever seen on her face or thought possible that there could be seen.

Green eyes glared back into darker green. Paws firmly on the ground the lioness stalked forward, claws digging into the ground with every step. Firmly her voice spoke one demand that sparked emotion inside the young lioness.

"Back away from my daughter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for the late chapter. Will need to keep trying harder when I am actually able to write when the ideas flow through my head. <strong>

**Hope you don't mind I leave this here. Did not want to do the whole attack with one chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review. Thank you.**


End file.
